Sorrow's Light
by Silverarte
Summary: Sequel to At A Glance. Never cave in. This was the principle each of the warriors lived under. However, a new pressure and fear found it's way in thier hearts..making a fight near impossible.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Once again! This is the part where I tell you what I do and don't own, so yea! _

_Alright, here is the prologue to my next story! I hope you all like it, and will tell me what you think about it! Look forward to it! This time, I'm trying to head for a little more emotion then last time, since remember, it is supposed to be that way! Anyways, here is the sequel to **At A Glance**. Enjoy!_

**Sorrow's Light**

Prologue

_Amazing, truly amazing. It's been a month since the time of the death of Lena's family. It's hard to imagine what it must be like, but then again, I can definitely sympathize. After all, I did loose my grandfather in a similar fashion…through the tools of war. _

_The trick had been low down, dirty to the point. Tricking us by hiding their presence, letting us have a good time on "vacation" as they led Kayura around in circles, trying to hide their tracks. Then, when we come back, they arrive in full vengeance, the death of innocents upon their retched hands. None of us can forgive it, none of us really will. _

_Lena's birthday passed, but she had no real joy in turning seventeen. It merely reminded all of us how alone she was outside of all of us, and that the dreams she had of sharing the time with her true family were torn apart on he fates of wind and fed to the wolves of terror. _

_I find that it is my job to write about these things, the ways they transpired. After all, this is what I have done since I met the Ronins, since I was apart of the war with Talpa. Nothing has ever been easy, but then again, why do we expect it to be at times._

_It's roughly a week before Christmas, and the skirmishes between the Demons and us are rather small. Brief skirmishes, and each have been nothing to do with the actual front of the enemy that we are fighting. For some reason, we've only ran into the ones that are out for themselves. Sure, Kayura explained to us that there are demons that have helped us, but the majority fall under Lethias's rule since he hadn't shunned them as others had…as the Ancient's had. The problem became that the enemy was where they had found acceptance. A few saw it our way, but it wasn't to entirely be._

_Kayura. Now there is something that I find interesting. Kayura is the one who has led us since the old Ancient died. On the day that she had apologized to us for not warning us about the Demons, she made the promise to keep us informed about anything else to do with the demons in this battle. True to her word, she comes by twice a week if she can, sometimes more to make sure that we know about what is going on. I think it is because she still feels guilty in some way for what had happened, and by all means, I can understand. It just impresses me to think that Kayura could be susceptible to something such as guilt like that. I don't think Lena even notices anymore._

_The rest is left to be determined, I believe. After all, I'm left with the impression that something big is about to happen. Taiki is in control, or so I take it, instead of his revenge lusting father, yet he waits like he was stalking fore his prey. It wears us thin, but then again, I think we all can understand the need for patience. _

_However, the spirit of our group has taken the feel of the disheartened. None of us like the scene that had taken place. The psychological effects are begging to show, no doubt what Taiki wanted. Each person feared for their family, despite the fact that as soon as they had gotten there, they had each seen their families alive and well, as Lena reinforced protections for each of them._

_No demons would get to them the way that they had Lena. I watched her face, and for the first time in the month, during that, I saw a spark of her former fire. Her eyes, still spiritless, had a determination. She refused to let the monsters kill the other's hearts and homes. The amazing thing is that each of the families, Sage's, Kento's and Cye's…each had heard of what had happened to the girl out in the USA, though as a slightly modified version._

_What astounded me, though shouldn't have, was the fact that each of them took up her case in their own ways. The other guys were like family to them, so why couldn't this girl be the same way? Each of them began to look after the girl I now have responsibility for, and for that, I think, I'm grateful. It goes a long way, though we can't see what it does for us now._

_Something, though, just something tells me that we don't have to worry for too long though. For some reason, I can tell that it will be alright. Something will come to help us, and then, we will be the team we once were. I have to believe in that…the demons are too close not to have hope in_ _something._

Mia put her pen down, blinking slightly as she rubbed her eyes. Glancing at the clock from the swing on her balcony, she spied the time. Five 'o' clock. Just five in the afternoon, and already tired. Then again, it could have been the winter. Christmas was coming up, and sure, she put up all the decorations, but at the same time, little can be said for cheer.

Shaking her head, she stood, heading down the stairs to where Cye was cooking dinner. Shaking her head, she watched the auburn haired boy cook. Surely, he took joy in the work, but the times were taking a toll on the poor Ronin of Torrent. Signs of exhaustion and worry laid their marks upon the boy's face. The poor guy was obviously too in tune with how others felt, and as such, trusting them to be alright was making the sitation at hand more difficult.

He glanced up at her, smiling softly in his own gentle way, which she returned. But she took notice that the smile looked strained, as if his worries about his friends left him with nothing else to do. She sighed inwardly, knowing that his friends were the cause of his worry.

Turning, she spotted Kento outside, thrashing out a rather complicated training exercise in the snow in an effort to occupy himself before dinner and work out his troubles together. He had always been like that, working his troubles out in sheer force. She recalled what he had been asking her for a month. Why was Lena always down? It didn't make sense to him, since he usually whirled around and beat his anger out. Even now, she saw the vestiges of his temper flaring in the way that only Kento's could as he tried to bear and understand what it was that kept drawing his newly found sis away from the group in a fashion he couldn't appreciate. His straight forward ways, however, had left him inept at trying to help the girl as he wanted to, leaving him the way he was now and unable to respond to the others who delt with hardship in their own ways.

Leaving the kitchen and the windows, she turned into the living room and blinked gently. There sat Rowen, appearing immersed within the volume before him. Focusing on something seemed to be his own quiet way of thinking, as if that book that he hardly was paying attention to would ward the world away from him as he pretended to search it's words for something that could change what was going on around them. The strain upon the Warrior of Strata wasn't as obvious, but he had become more reclusive, trying to focus on the thinking parts, when in reality, just feeling would have helped him so much more.

Walking up the stairs in search of the others, she glanced into the room that Sage and Rowen both shared. There sat Sage, silent as he meditated. Perhaps this was Sage's way of dealing. Personally, she had never seen him so quiet, refusing to respond even to the girls who were focused his way. To others, he seemed to have gone cold, but his close friends knew better. This time, it wasn't that. He was searching within himself to try to find the answer…to make his friends feel better the way Lena had cleared his mind by listening to him that one night at the Cabin. Unfortunately, seeing those deaths before him had sent him into a relapse of that state of mind, since he was forced to relieve what he had originally thought before during the week of their return. He, of them all, was furthest along in getting out of the depression, since he saw it objectively and the ways to defeat it. He wasn't about to let it win, it just wasn't his nature to even think about such a blasphemy of terms. This time, he wanted to make sure that he could heal the others like he always had.

Moving to the next room, Mia paused, spying Ryo sitting in the window of his room. His ever silent gaze stared unseeing out along the white expanse that encompassed the outside. His lips pursed into a line told Mia more then she ever thought she would need to know about what was going on here. Despite being surrounded by his friends, forgetting the tiger that slept at his feet, he was feeling the grief and guilt of the things that had happened a month ago. He felt that the whole thing was his fault, since it was he that had taken out Lethias last time, but somehow left him alive. He hadn't thought it possible, but here was living proof. To him, he had failed Lena badly…and the rest of his friends.

Mia knew otherwise. He hadn't failed any of them in any fashion, but she knew as well that Ryo wouldn't listen until the guys and Lena began to pull from their states of lethargy long enough to stop the moods of depression. Turning to head back downstairs, she sighed. This whole gloom thing wasn't working for her. She was just glad that Yulie hadn't seen any of which had happened, and was safely at home with his parents as he should be.

Stepping into the hallway, she opened into her library at her house. There sat Lena, sleeping for what seemed soundly for the first time in possibly days. A book was falling from her hands to the ground as she slouched down, unaware. Mia sighed. This was the toughest case in the house, due to the girl's withdrawing and trying to hide what was going on. A fatal flaw, as far as Mia was concerned, since it meant that the girl had to hide everything that she felt as if it was the only way out of a bad situation. Shaking her head, she was merely glad that her charge was sleeping. She doubted that Lena would keep on like this, but then again, she knew it would take time.

Turning once more to grab a blanket to cover Lena, she shook her head from side to side as she covered the girl, wishing that something would happen that would break them all from the lethargy that they had sunken into. There was an easier way…had to be. Lena didn't have to worry about taking care of anything at all as it was, meaning that she could focus on the important. Either way, something had to happen.

The silence was killing her, the time of doing nothing. The demons weren't focusing on them right now, they weren't attacking, and they hadn't been much trouble since they had all gotten here…but then again, who had possibly noticed it before?

That was when Mia heard it, the slamming of the front door as well as Rowen's startled voice. Yulie was here…strangely enough, and his voice sounded like he was crying. Mia gasped to herself, praying that it wasn't more bad news as she rushed to the door, needing to know what was going on.

* * *

_Author's note: Well, there ya go! The start of my next story. I know, a little dull, but I wanted to show what had gone on at this point, since it was nearing Christmas in this story, so I figured that it should go on like that. Anyways, I hope that the story work our well beyond this chapter! Till then!_

_Hikaru_


	2. Hurt Little Creatures

_Disclaimer: You knew it. I don't own them at all….sigh…_

_Alright, here comes the next chapter of Sorrow's Light. As I was thinking, I have to work with healing first…then work with the regular action…or maybe I should mix it. I haven't an idea…though if you have any, please let me know. I'm starting to get stumped!_

**Sorrow's Light**

Chapter One: Hurt Little Creatures

"Someone help!" Yulie's feet thudded along the path, no longer relying upon the skateboard as he rushed to the Koji manor, obsessed with the idea that he had to get the small bundle in his arms there. The rain was pouring, and he had left without his parent's permission, just so he could make it in time to do as he needed to do and make sure that it was alright.

Maybe this was why they had been so surprised when he had stumbled into the door. His parents hadn't wanted to help, but something told the child that it was dire to bring this poor thing to the Koji household, and not just because it was injured. He had learned, over the years that his instincts sometimes were the only things you could listen to. A valuable lesson Sage had taught him in Kendo practice, and he learned it well from each of his Ronin friends and the girls.

The bundle squirmed in his arms, reminding him how weak it truly was, and the rain itself showing the mood that had been forecasted amongst the people he loved. Finally, he made it, dashing up the steps to the manor; he all but stormed in, crying for help.

Instantly, thuds were heard around as first Cye, and then Kento darted to the open doorway area, starting in surprise. There, before them, stood a Yulie close to tears, holding a bundle that was squirming less and less by the minute. The poor kid was dripping wet, obviously in his struggle to keep whatever it was on him dry, blood staining the cloth that wrapped it. Yulie looked up at them pitifully as Ryo, Sage and Rowen showed up, followed by Mia, "Help him, please Mia?"

"Oh Yule…" Mia sighed, walking forward, the current plight of the household all to familiar as she looked at the creature in his arms, "I don't know if it will survive."

"You have to try, Mia! Maybe Sage can heal him, he needs a home! Or at least a place to rest and get better," Yulie begged, his eyes pleading.

"Mia's right, it doesn't look like it will survive," Rowen started, then stopped as he felt Ryo's arm in his gut. Glaring, he watched as Sage stepped forward, looking at the poor thing, "I'm not sure I can, but we can try, right? The problem is, I can't use too much of my power. The problem at this point is that a flare of energy will draw the enemy, so I can't heal it all the way."

Yulie looked almost heartbroken, his rage and anger beginning to rise as he felt the injustice that Cye and Kento were now trying to fix. At least Ryo said nothing, at least silently rooting him on!

"Come on Yulie, we can at least take it to the shelter, maybe they can take care of it? You know, find a doctor for it?" Mia asked as Yulie burst out in tears, "But it won't survive till then! I just know it!"

The guys looked at each other as a voice spoke up from behind them all, tired and almost world weary, with a sense of purpose, "Let me see it."

* * *

Lena had begun to awaken as Mia had entered the library, though drowsy. She hadn't been sleeping well, though she knew that was probably a part of the fact of her family truly being gone. Even now, she had a hard time admitting it. It just wasn't fair…How could they be? Even now, in her dreams, she heard them die, their cries and laughs, their spirits that she hadn't heard since then. They had moved on, why couldn't she?

Blinking groggily, she watched Mia flee the room, deciding that she should probably get up. Rising up, she grimaced. She felt so useless. Sure, she still trained with the guys, still trained with Kayura; they said she was getting better all the time. But at the same time, it hadn't been enough. What if it were to happen again?

She hated doubting herself, and lately, that was all she had done. Why was she a tomboy? Why did things happen that way? The list went on and on, and all it came down to was the fact that she didn't want to admit to what she needed. Sure, the guys and Mia took care of her, but who did she take care of? That was it, she didn't have that anymore. Those siblings of hers, she had helped raise them. She helped keep the household running at her old place. Here? All it seemed was that she brought it down. What could she do?

She tilted her head, hearing the cries that were coming from the downstairs. Sounded like Yulie had come over, but he was distraught this time. Better go see what was wrong, and stop a fight with one of the guys. It was bound to happen, with everyone so high strung over everything. Walking down the stairs, she watched as the guys each said something to the boy.

Scrunching up her face, she watched closely as Yulie gripped the bundle to him tightly, as if by letting go it would fade away. They kept telling him it would probably die…what the heck was _it?_ Was she supposed to know? She frowned, listening to the spirits in the room. Man, they were everywhere.

_"What's going on, wind? Light? Do you know?"_ She asked of the spirits that she felt in the room. Wind and Light became general terms, since the spirits themselves had names of their own, but she wasn't sure which of them were which at this point. Another stab at her conscious.

_The child worries…afraid that the bundle in his arms will die before he can find the help…_

_The other people do not think they can help, only believing that after Halo heals it as much as he can, the thing will die…_

_"Thank you,"_ She said, scrunching up her face, still wondering what it was. She sighed, finally raising her voice in a tired, world weary sounding kind of way, "Let me see it."

The guys lifted their heads, surprised to find her there. She scrunched her nose up a bit, not liking that they hadn't though she would come down, but was unable to think of another reason to dispute it. She had been recluse recently. Smiling up at the guys, she weaseled her way up to where Yulie was. Kneeling till she was on eyelevel with the kid, she held still as she felt a hand on either shoulder, as if Mia and Sage were using her to balance.

"May I?" She asked, motioning to the blanket that was in Yulie's arms. She smiled reassuringly at the child, who nodded, stepping forward to show her the bloodied bundle. Carefully, she took it in her arms, despite feeling the cold nose of a White tiger against her arm. Smiling slightly at White Blaze, who had been her shadow these past few days, she looked once more to the large bundle in her arms. She frowned a bit at that. This thing shouldn't be this light, it was too big!

Removing the cover, her eyes widened. A dog, no, puppy, lay in her arms. The poor thing couldn't have been more then six months old at the most, maybe seven. Rubbing a hand on its forehead, over the white diamond that was there, she sighed, looking up at the hopeful child's face.

* * *

Yulie watched her, silently as he prayed. This was the last Ronin, she had to help! She just had to! He didn't care; he didn't want this thing to die. This was the only place that could try, and while he knew Mia wouldn't have left the thing in the shelter, no vet was open at this hour of night. Praying was all he could do.

Lena sighed before him, glancing up at Sage and Mia, the others behind him, looking over at Mia. A look on her face seemed to telegraph a silent question, which Mia nodded, offering a wane smile, "Alright."

Lena nodded, feeling Sage's hand tighten on her shoulder. Looking over at Yulie, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. Smiling, "Yulie, I will care for him, if it's alright with Mia."

Mia sighed, nodding at that, "It's fine, just please, don't be disappointed if it doesn't survive."

Yulie nodded, leaping forward to give Lena a hug, before backing off at Sage's tolerant warning glance. Lena chuckled, the first she had given in probably days, giving off a lighter mood to the rest, "Come on, kiddo. Let me show you how to help this guy. Guys? Know where the bandages are?"

The guys set to work to help the girl out with a good heart. Something told them, everything would be alright.

For the second time that night, M

* * *

ia roamed her house, trying to find everyone and check up on them before she went in for the night. Peeking into the kitchen, there was Cye, yet again making something. Though, this time, a small bounce in his step could be seen as he made a little bit of food for the puppy that was now in all their care to eat in the morning. Mia smiled; glad to see that helping something that was helpless could put a smile on all their faces.

Turning around, she nearly ran into Ryo, whom she offered a smile, which he readily returned. Quickly grasping hands, he leaned down and gave her a small kiss, saying goodnight. For some reason, Ryo's guilt had lessoned. Obviously, not all the way; judging by the night kiss, but it was just enough to give Mia a lighter frame of mind.

Sighing, she found Rowen snoozing in a chair in the dinning room. Shaking her head, she woke the young man up just in time to watch him pass Kento, who was coming by to say goodnight. Both of them, ready for bed, were slightly like their former selves as well as they walked up the stairs.

Turning, she headed into the living room, seeing the light of the fire going on in there. She shook her head, thinking about how she had better bank it, when she blinked and smiled. Lying on the rug, White Blaze looked up at her, giving her almost a tiger grin. Using him as a pillow lay Lena, sleeping soundly for quite possibly the first time since they had gotten back. Her arm was draped loosely around the unnamed puppy, a small smile on her face as she held it close. She was still feeding it life force, intent on fulfilling her promise to the child who had already gone home, which was to do her best to save the puppy.

Footsteps fell behind Mia as she turned around, surprised to see the blond headed Sage standing before her. Smiling, she looked back, "She looks peaceful."

"Yea, I think the puppy is here for a reason," Sage said, offering a rare smile now adays. Mia glanced up at him, slightly alarmed as she tried to figure out what he meant. Sage answered the unspoken question, "I think we all needed something like that. Something to take care of, something to remind us that there is life beyond our depression. These are dangerous times, Mia, you know that. I think that this was the ticket to pull us out."

Mia nodded, taking it all in as he said it, "Yea, I think you are right. It's possible, just possible, that Lena just needed something to care for."

Sage nodded, smiling; after all, it looked like she was finally getting the idea. Mia looked up at him, nodding her head as he left her side, draping a blanket over the sleeping forms before them. Mia smiled as she watched the warrior of Light act as a sentry as he picked the girl up, Mia walking forward to grasp the puppy. Together, they put them in Lena's bed, tucked them in, and left them to rest as White Blaze walked into Ryo's room.

Leaving the door, Mia blinked, seeing a book that lay on Lena's desk. Poems….huh? Well, she could take a look at them tomorrow, when the day was young. Now was time for sleep. Perhaps the next day could bring the blessings that the last month refused to offer. Smiling, she followed Sage's example and went to bed.

_There you have it! My first chapter! Sorry that took so long, I was busy with work and getting college into order. Tough stuff, believe me. It isn't easy to try to keep up, since half the time I have to wing it. Well, I hoped you liked it! See you next round! _

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thanks guys!**

**Inda: **_Glad you liked it, and glad to hear from you once again! I appreciate the kind words, and if you have any ideas for me, send em my way. I'm starting to get writer's block! ARG! Lol_

**Meira Evanstar:**_ Updated! Though not soon, for which I apologize greatly! Well, I suppose it's all good, right? Well, keep in touch, hope you liked it, and it's always great to hear from you all!_

**1Scorpion2:** _I'm glad you've been keeping up with my work! I appreciate the kind words and hope to hear from you again as well._

**LegendsGuardian: **_Thanks for the analyzing. I appreciate it a lot, and you know, I always pay attention to what everyone has to say about my work. Thanks!_


	3. Christmas Festival

_Disclaimer: Well…yea...so yea, I don't own em…what of it?_

_Alright then, here goes the next chapter. Different, true, but at the same time I figure that it will be alright. I'm trying different things, and please, forgive me that the updates are taking so long. College started up, so it makes it difficult to do too much in the way of the story at this time, since I'm trying hard to keep up with school. I promise, though, to do as much as I can as fast as I can. Who knows? Maybe it will turn out alright…_

**Sorrow's Light**

Chapter 2: Christmas Festival

Energy teemed ominously amongst the demonic realm's inhabitants. Tension was building as Taiki grasped at things with a firmer hand then before, resulting in less chaos. No one really understood Lethias at all, having seemingly gone insane from the last battle he had been in, an obvious result of the pure light he was hit with when he fought the Ronins, some said. It seemed plausible, but no one knew how or when to keep going

They wanted a victory, something to keep them together. However, Taiki seemed to have an obsession, the masses began to believe. He obsessed with the Ronins now, the female one in particular. Many demons put it down to revenge, but even at this level, it became a little too awkward and noticeable for the demons. They had limits as well.

"Sir, the troops have been placed. What should we do?" A dark, cloaked figure stepped forward, looking up at the "master" with his red eyes. Bright enough to hurt one's gaze, if stared at too long, they became a hypnotic tool, quite possible why Taiki had chosen him. Taiki looked up, his short black hair brushing against his forehead as he turned away from the table on which his food had been.

The young demon lord seemed to be no more then eighteen, if he were human, though his eyes spoke of a hunger that hadn't been filled in years. No one could figure out what it was that drove him, since he was no where to be found when his father led the first attack, yet here he was, ready to fight and fire away at an unknown cause and an even more uncertain tangent of success. A smile lit across his face, revealing an almost sadistic nature, as he nodded, "Thank you, Daimen. I appreciate it."

The Yaika demon nodded, "I enjoy the praise sire, but may I ask what it was that you were watching?"

Taiki raised an eyebrow, turning his attention away from the mirror that had absorbed his thoughts till then. He turned merciless yellow eyes, the shade revealing amusement at the question as he nodded, "Merely our targets."

Daimen stood stoically, taking in the information to himself, then picking out a reply, "Sire, if I may ask, why is it that we wait? Why not attack now?"

Taiki calmly replied, something Lethias would have never done, something that caused Daimen to shake in his boots as he listened to the man before him, "Well….simply put, I want to see that fire again. I believe that I shall let them have their holiday…Christmas, is it? Well, they shall have that, and then we shall attack them in force. I think that we give them time to drop their guard, and then fire at them while they are weak. However, I grow weary, please leave me now."

Daimen bowed, leaving the room as bidden, not wanting to listen to any more as his master spoke of things that were believed beyond him. Stopping by the door, he watched Taiki look into the looking mirror, a small grin on his face, "Yes…that fire. I want to see that spark…I took it, but I know it's still there. Show me it….show me, and then we shall have fun, my little Light. Oh yes….you and the five of power…you will be mine."

Daimen watched silently, holding the pendant that lay close to his neck. Shaking his head, she shifted the pendant in his hand idly as he walked away. Apparently, with Lethias gone insane, it left Taiki with an obsession. It was hard to tell when it would break out, but somehow it would. Brilliant the young demon was, compulsive, he was more.

* * *

The morning shone brightly, leaving a smiling Mia in its wake. It seemed that the presence of that puppy gave them more then they could hope, since Lena put more energy into helping the poor thing then she could in mopping. The effects showed in the guys, who were now becoming more of their former selves. It became visible in the way Kento ate ravenously, and was loud and raucous again. Cye was once more the energetic cook, always everywhere like the older brother mother hen. Rowen, his nose still in the books, began playing his pranks again, that twinkle in his eyes at long last relieving the shadows. Sage had become more like himself, though more restrained. He didn't flirt as much, but the shadows in his heart were making way for the light as he began to smile once more, his meditation resumed.

Ryo…well, Ryo was definitely different. Mia smiled at the thought. Already the young man was embracing her again, surprising her at turns while they tried to hide their romance from the others. The guys knew of course, they always did. Lena, however, wasn't quite free from her reverie, still lost in a limbo that all of them were trying to pull her out of. Four days until Christmas, and she, Ryo and Cye had a plan.

Stepping forward, she smiled, seeing Cye cooking breakfast, thankfully given a respite from Kento for the moment was sleeping a little later then usual. Rowen wouldn't be up until they pried them from bed and Sage was in the back meditating as he always did at this hour.

Mia sighed once more, stepping down the stairs only to be grabbed by a wild set of arms, wonderfully tight. She gasped out then smiled, looking up at the mischievous Ronin of Wildfire. Ryo smiled, "Morning you."

"Morning…" Mia's eyes danced as she looked to the side. The all knew it, none of them were really over the ordeal, but things were just being shown to them that things weren't going to be bad forever. As such, each of the guys were making their best efforts to erase the bad and bring in the good. It would be a while before they forgot, but burying their worries seemed like the best option to help them all. Mia shook her head, raising an eyebrow at Ryo, "Energetic today, eh? Well, Cye looks like he's almost done with breakfast…why don't you go get everyone?"

Ryo rolled his eyes, "Mood killer…but alright. I'm off!" He smiled, "If I don't return, keep my blanket as a hearty reminder of me…."

With that, he trotted off, giddy for a reason or another. He knew what was about to happen, and Mia smiled at the thought of his idiocy. Soon the sounds of Kento stumbling down the stairs could be heard as Sage's sarcastic reply came as he entered the door to head to the kitchen.

She headed up the stairs, just in time to watch Ryo wake Rowen by pulling the covers out from under him, causing the poor boy to fall to the floor in a heap and angry attitude. Moving forward, she opened the last door, knowing it would probably be better if she woke Lena. Walking over, she laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, shaking her awake. Lena grumbled, opening her eyes as she sat up, almost knocking the poor puppy beside her onto the floor. Mia laughed, heading out of the room. Today was going to be fun, most definitely.

* * *

Sitting back, everyone watch Mia in surprise and shock. Lena was the first to reply for once, "Say what!"

The others glanced about as they watched Mia, some two hours after breakfast as she broke the news to them, "We are going to the festival at the square! It should be great!"

Lena just blinked. She hadn't even been to a festival in Japan before…how in the world was this gonna turn out. The guys around her were smiling widely, knowing how this was going to be. She blinked, suddenly tilting her head to the side in such a curious gesture as Mia turned her face to look at her with a glint in her eyes, "I know you haven't been to one here in Japan, so I have already arranged everything. Mama Rei Faun already helped me with what there was so…"

"Mama helped you! How in the world?" Kento dropped his jaw as Rowen snickered. Ryo looked at him in his amused fashion, "You know Mia knows our families like we do."

Cye just smiled, "I just made sure it got through buddy!"

Sage just smiled, walking over to where Lena sat, placing his hands on her shoulders as she looked up at him, "I promise it won't be that bad. They are actually pretty fun."

Lena blinked, smiling slightly, wholeheartedly for once since that time in the USA. Sage caught it, smiling back as the others caught on. Suddenly, the day would get better…they were sure of it.

The girl turned her head to face Mia suddenly, smiling, "Two questions. First? Who's gonna take care of the puppy?"

"White Blaze can handle it!" Ryo said, cheeky as ever, "Next?"

Lena laughed, "What do we have to do to get ready?"

Mia looked at Lena, smiling. The girl suddenly looked like she did when she wasn't burdened, the happier tomboy they all knew. A twinkle in Mia's eyes sparkled devilishly, "Simple. We get ready in a few hours."

Lena blinked rapidly, suddenly nervous as all the guys smiled.

* * *

Later that night, the five guys stood at the bottom of the stairs, similar to a dance so very long ago. Each of them wore yukatas that suited them well, and chatted amongst themselves.

"Looking forward to this?" Cye glanced at the others as they stood their, his arms shifting in the wide sleeves.

"Oh yea! Festival food!" Kento cried out, happier then anyone as he jumped up and down, causing a laugh out of Rowen, "There goes his pit for a stomach!"

Sage just laughed as Ryo looked up, the red of his Yukata complimenting his looks as the other's did theirs, "Well, I think it will just be a fun time…if the girls can get ready in time! Sheesh! They are like Sage sometimes!"

Sage shot a glare at their unofficial leader as Mia suddenly bounded into view, her cherry blossom pink patterned kimono on and she was ready to go, "Ready guys?"

"Yea Mia!" Kento cried as Ryo walked up, offering her his arm, "You look good, Mi."

Mia just smiled as she looked up at Rowen's and Sage's questioning eyes, "Don't worry. She's coming…"

Right on cue, Lena' voice could be heard, "How do you walk in this thing! I can't….get it…."

The girl appeared around the corner, walking slowly, trying not to trip due to her long strides. Purple fabric wrapped around her body in a simplistic kimono fashion with a pink petal design all over the cloth. A bow in the back showed that Mia had probably tied it for the girl, due to the fact that it actually looked nice. Lena just looked flustered as the guys watched.

Sage shook himself up, willing himself to stop staring as he heard Kento cry out, "Looking good, sis!" Sage rolled his eyes, offering her his arm, "Shall I escort you, my lovely lady?"

Lena looked up, seeing him in full Yukata, refraining from blushing as she nodded, "Alright….let's go."

* * *

"Wow, how do you catch so many, Cye?" Rowen looked over the Torrent warrior's shoulder in amazement as Cye kept coming up with goldfish after goldfish. Kento just grinned, eating what had to be his third caramel apple. Cye shrugged, "I don't know Mate…I just do."

Soon, grasping the fish he had wanted, he stood, smiling as the three made their way along the area, stopping at various food stands and shops, buying Christmas presents or even just playing games. Kento looked over at the other two, "Think the others are ok?"

"Mia and Ryo will be fine…they've wanted to get alone for a while now, I think!" Rowen laughed out, his blue hair shifting slightly. Cye just rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Sage and Lena are fine as well. We split up to cover more ground and have some fun. Don't worry about it!"

Kento smiled, nodding, "Alright…but guys?"

Cye and Rowen looked at him slightly worriedly, "What is it mate?"

"I'm hungry."

* * *

"Wow….the night is beautiful…." Mia sighed, leaning against Ryo near the temple itself. Ryo just nodded, his arms wrapped around Mia.

"You sure you're alright?" Mia glanced up at him, turning slightly, "Something's bugging you."

Ryo sighed, looking to the side, "You see...the thing is, how can we be having fun when things are coming to such a head? I mean, battle after battle, and here we are acting like nothing's going on. I don't get it…"

"Ryo…"Mia sighed, shaking her head as she looked up at him, "You have to have fun sometime. It reminds you of how there is life outside all that. I know you know that you can't live on what if, but what happened."

Ryo smiled wryly down at her with a nod, "I suppose you're right…"

Mia just shook her head, "No…I know."

* * *

Lena looked out across the Koi pond, sighing to herself as she leaned over the fence, silent as her companion. Her thoughts ran along in her mind, wondering why she was still there and those who were her family weren't. She hadn't meant to sink back into this, especially since Sage and the others were trying to get her to have such a good time, particularly since Sage entered that mini contest to win her the rice paper umbrella. However, the stillness of the night, not far from the festival, left her with these thoughts, lost in an unbroken reverie.

Sage watched her silently, shaking his head to himself. He had to get her to knock out of that, somehow. She was sinking lower into sadness, her aura spoke of it. However, what was too much between them? They were close friends, people who could tell the other anything, she was like family to him but something else he couldn't place. Placing the thought aside to think of another time, he walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Lena-chan…what's wrong?"

Lena started, glancing up at him, offering him a small sheepish smile, as if she had been caught tripping in the kimono again like she had earlier near the fish stand. Shaking her head, she gave a nervous laugh, "Nothing…"

He just gave her a look, to which she responded, "Well…it's simple. My family is gone…shouldn't I be there instead of they? They shouldn't be gone…it isn't fair….not to them…."

Sage blinked at the whispers, and then sighed, quickly pulling her against him before he had second thoughts, "They aren't gone…"

Lena widened her eyes as she looked up at him as best as she could from against his chest. He continued, "They are with you always. You can talk to them…that gem around your neck enables you too….besides, your family isn't all dead. I mean, Maron in California with your aunt and uncles, and then…if you don't want to look so far…all of us are here. We are your family too…if you'd let us be."

Lena blinked, getting the message. She understood. He cared, they all did, but he was worried. It put warmth in her heart, knowing that others still lived and cared. Life would eventually go on…and so would the pain. She sighed, wrapping her arms around him, "Thanks Sage…"

"Sure…." He smiled down at her with a nod, "Better now?"

"Yea…I do…" She smiled sappily, "I feel like we should be celebrating."

Sage laughed, "We missed your birthday earlier this month…why in the world should we now?" he teased her then spoke, "Let's go get something to eat, maybe play a game or two?"

Lena smiled, "Sound good! Let's have some fun!"

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kayura asked her voice stern as she looked into the mirror.

"Yes…I'm sure. It looks like the attack will be soon…and huge as well if we aren't ready," the voice spoke back as his hands fiddled with a pendant around his neck while Kale and Sehkmet watched on.

"This isn't good…definitely not good. Is the information reliable?" Sehkmet snapped.

"Of course it is! I wouldn't send it if it wasn't…the enemy is obsessed with the girl…no other way to say it. That's his goal, if not the power…"

"Alright Dais, thank you for the information. We'll get ready immediately and prepare for a full assault as you put it," Kayura smiled wanly, "Just be careful out there. They don't know you…you don't know them."

"I know that Kayura, leave it to me," Dais nodded, the message going out. He sighed, turning away from the mirror. Now it was time to see what else he could dig up. Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly, an illusion popping up.

Turning, Daimen walked from the mirror, illusion in place once more, searching for what they needed to win this war.

_Author's Note: Alright, here is my cheesy chapter 2. I know, it was kinda funky, but I couldn't help it. I needed to have a happy moment before I slam out the bad. Writer's block and school are hitting me hard, so ideas are welcome. This chapter hasn't been edited yet, so it is subjected to change, I just felt that you all deserved to see what I had at this point so far anyways. Ok, last but not least, due to ffnet's rule about review responses, I can't post them up in this chapter. I will be posting them on Mmorg at a later time, but for right now I'm unable to. I just want to at least say thank you all for reviewing my chapters and stories, and sticking with me! Hopefully ffnet will release that ban soon!_

_Hikaru_


	4. Arrow

_Disclaimer: You know it by now._

_Alright! Here goes my next round of chapter! AS usual, I apologize for not getting to be able to truly say thank you for the wonderful reviews, but at the same time, I really do appreciate you doing so. As for the rest? I will soon have a one-shot up for my one-shot insanity, and I hope it works out._

**Sorrow's Light**

Chapter 3: Arrow

_Heaven's relief has hidden itself_

_Lost in confines my mind refuses to see…_

_Hope is trying to find its way back to me_

_But all I see is the darkness that envelops as I sit on my knees_

_I'm lost, help me up_

_I pray, No one hears_

_I search, you fail to find_

_I hear, merely whispers in my mind_

_I'm so lost, and no one can find me_

_Endeavors to free me are lost beyond time_

_Heaven's unable to help me now_

_I sink ever lower…the spell that is mine_

_Beyond recognition is my sea of doubt_

_Given to find_

_All within my head_

_I wonder if I'll ever see the light, ever again._

_This is how I felt so many times before. I can't stop thinking about the problem that were instore for us all. The guys are finally healing, thankfully, but I'm still lost and can't figure things out. _

_I still take care of that puppy, Christmas has past. I wonder at times, if Mia plans to find it that home she keeps talking about. Personally, I don't want to see it go, so maybe she'll let us keep it. But the poor woman pays for so much, I don't think she can really afford it. It isn't her fault, the woman has a heart bigger then gold, and she's worth more then her weight in it._

_What's in store for us. I can't know anymore. Christmas was fun, sure the shadows were still there, but at the same time, I'm beginning to see life again. I know I can never forgive myself for what had happened, for not being there when my family died, but I do know one thing._

_If anything happens to this family of mine, my guardian or brothers, I won't hesitate. I refuse to. That is why I have to keep going. It's sobering, it truly is. I know that I will be like this for a long time to come, but nothing will release me from it on any level that I can access._

_I won't give in…(drip)…I can't…_

Journal entry placed after Christmas Celebration by Lena in her poems book, found by Mia and Rowen.

* * *

"AHh…light shall reign upon us once more, I forsee it my son…we shall find the weilder…and take their power…" Lethias rambled on, his eyes unfocused at the wall as Taiki grimaced, nodding. The young demon forced a smile at his father, "Yes, Father. We shall. Then we can release the nether spirits, find the flute and take over Earth, right?"

"Yes, My son! You are growing to be so smart…when you are old enough, maybe you shall lead in my place…my place…yes…that seems nice…when you are older…" Lethias smiled happily, his blond hair grungy as he glanced from side to side, his mind once again in another realm.

Taiki rose, sadly. Lethias had been proud, prouder then any of the demons, the strongest known. Instead, those stupid Rats had destroyed that, leaving his father insane, taking the "light" away from them. SO many had died, fighting the Ronins. Many deaths were owed to those fighters, yes.

The new demon lord was driven. Not by insanity, or lust for power. Merely revenge and the unexpected, the best way to get those was through taking over the world at large and claiming the power his father once relished.

Power, that was something else he had thought about. That spirited girl's eyes, how they sparked with defiance. Licking his lips, he nodded, oh yes. This should be fun. It was time to begin the attack, bring back the pain those humans deserved, and to get what he truly wanted.

See, while Lethias was known as the strongest, that was the key word. Known…Taiki was far stronger. HE would give them a battle of their lives. Perhaps t was a good thing the Armor of Spirit showed up. The girl of Heart would provide good entertainment as the other Ronins died.

Licking his lips once more, he tore himself from his thoughts, heading to ready his troops. Black cloak billowing out about him, he closed his eyes, opening them as he headed forth. It was time to begin the attack.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Sage," Mia sighed, looking at each of her boys with a small sigh.

"The puppy is healed, and should be fine no matter what we do with it," Rowen said, his voice soft.

They sat around the table, discussing the one topic they all had avoided for the last month. A month, flat out, the dog had been with them. True to it's nature, it became excitable, but mostly, it promised to be a large dog. To top it off, Mia was wondering if she should keep it with them. The fact is, they all loved the dog. The problem? Mia had more of a headache then she needed, and while financially she could easily take it in, she didn't know if she could handle it on top of everything else she tried to do. Twenty seemed to be such a difficult age now…

Kento's eyes glinted softly, "Why can't we keep it? We all love it. Besides, I swore I almost saw Lena smiling at it. Isn't that reason enough?"

"True, when it came, we weren't able to get our heads out of the depression. Now, we can at least hold our heads high again. It gave us something to think about that was different," Cye said, shaking his head with a shrug as he set the tray of mugs on the table.

Ryo lifted his brows, "But who would take care of it?" Mia seconded it, still doubtful as Sage spoke, "Simple. We may have school, but Lena hasn't been enrolled yet. She won't be until next school year due to her loses, right?"

Mia thought about it, "I don't know guys; it's unfair to expect her to take care of it on her own."

The guys sat in collective thought as the sound of a guitar came through, faint singing accompanying it gently. As one, they glanced at each other in surprise, and then left to go check out what it was that was causing the ruckus.

* * *

Once again, Lena lay on her bed, stretched out as she looked across the walls. She and Mia ad worked hard to make the decorations fit her, but still, it wasn't entirely home yet. Glancing around, her eyes lighted upon the five things she had mad sure she took with her as memories of her family. The rest that was willed to her was placed in storage, guarded by top notch protective security due to the reasoning that her case was a special federal one that was still unsolved. She just went along with it.

Upon the wall sat the first of the items. A small teddy bear on top of a car. Chris's…her little brother. She missed him so much.

Her mother's was a broach she hid away so no one could find it. Amethyst inlaid with gold, it was one of her father's first gifts to her mother, and she treasured it more then anything. The butterfly shape always entranced her when she was younger, it still did.

Her father's was more difficult, since she couldn't take the pictures he had framed and treasured. What she had done was take one of his medals and placed it upon her dresser with a small smile. Military retired, he was her father still.

Maron had given her favorite teddy bear up for Lena's sake. The shriveled and loved thing now sat on her dresser next to her father's medal. However, the thing that sat next to the dresser was what she was now going for. Picking it up, she headed out to sit on the back porch swing, sedate and lost in thought over the thing she held that had belonged to Lora.

Running her fingers along the base of the guitar, she thought back to what Lora had taught her, showing her the motions and movements her fingers needed to adopt for such notes and rhythms. Bending her head over it, she clenched her eyes shut, her teeth gritting against each other as she once more sunk into that depression that had seemed to consume her. About to go into a rant, she felt a paw on her leg.

Opening her eyes, she smiled, seeing the large puppy before her. She shook her head as she worked to calm herself down, glad that no one else had their mental links open at the time. The dog came up, intelligent eyes focusing on her in his own way. Wagging it's tail, it nuzzled the guitar then her leg and sat. Repeating it, Lena chuckled slightly.

"What's this? Want me to try playing?" The dog's tail wagged a bit more, Lena just shook her head, "I'm better with Keyboards you know…"

The puppy just stared at her as she sighed, shaking her head, "Well…it isn't the flute of Spirits, so it couldn't hurt at all…" She glanced at the dog, "Alright….one song."

It yelped happily at her as she smiled, White Blaze walking over to the porch, laying down by her feet as he watched on, answering the yelps he had heard. Lena smiled with a nod, striking the first cords as her hands depicted the half remembered ways of playing the instrument that had been taught to her by her sister. Speaking to the animals, she hadn't noticed the bodies that came to stand behind her in the door, listening, "Alright you two. This song my sister and I wrote…I hope I remember it. I think it fits, somehow."

Her fingers began plucking the cords of a haunting melody, her eyes closed as she recalled the words of her song back to her mind. The first song she and her sister had written, no less. The steady beat seemed to rock heads on it's own accord, despite the faulty cording she gave from times of ill practice.

"_Heaven tries my patience…_

_Offering me nothing but pain…_

_You see nothing of me_

_Merely the object at main…_

_Oh…why can't you see…_

_I'm crying….crying out for you…_

_I've failed you_

_Your spirit is gone_

_And I'm left alone…._

_Forsaken…_

_That is my life_

_Forsaken…_

_Given nothing but strife…_

_You can't see…what happens to me.._

_Forsaken…Forsaken…_

_My struggles are unheard…_

_Writhing in the guilt…_

_You placed it upon me…_

_Why do I blame myself?_

_I can't see what we used to have.._

_Marred by the mistake of another.._

_I'm left here, all alone_

_Wondering why I am…._

_I can no longer see who I am…._

_Forsaken…_

_That is my life_

_Forsaken…_

_Given nothing but strife…_

_You can't see…what happens to me.._

_Forsaken…Forsaken…"_

She laughed slightly, at the dark tune she had just played. They had written it after watching a bunch of idiots bullying some little kids and Lora's break up with her boyfriend. They had adored the song, so they kept it. The puppy yelped again, placing it's paws on her knees.

Lena smiled, nodding, "Alright…one more. And I won't do one that has a dark feel to it, alright? How about normal love ones?"

The puppy yelped as White Blazed purred. Lena, encouraged, thanked the gods that no one was watching her but these two. With that thought, she broke into the next song, "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame…You give love…a bad name!"

* * *

The guys stood, watching Lena as she sang to the animals. They knew for a fact her stuff wasn't usually that dark, they had seen her poems, but somehow, hearing this song, was a shock to their systems. Interesting, how two sisters could collaborate to get this. Furthermore, was the shock of hearing Bon Jovi come from them like that as well.

Neither of them had missed how she had flashed a genuine smile at the dog, how she was coming out of pity trips, how she was being more herself. Mia just shook her head, smiling.

Sage cleared his throat, letting the girl know instantly that they were there. It was almost comical, the way she tried to hide the guitar as she looked up at them. A flush stained her cheeks, her eyes wide as she looked at them, biting her lip slightly, "S-sorry..i didn't mean to bug you…or anything…"

Rowen shook his head as Ryo grinned. Kento then Cye both gave the girl a hug as Sage just smiled. Mia chose to speak, "Actually, we liked to hear it."

Lena just blushed as Mia sighed, glancing around at each of them, "Well, I made a decision, and Lena, I need you to do something really important for me."

Lena blinked at her, watching her intently with a small feeling of dread, seeing Mia's eyes dart back and forth among the Dog and herself. Mia smiled gently, "I need you to name that puppy and care for it. I think we are gonna have to work to make sure it can stay!"

The guys smiled brightly as Lena gasped. She couldn't believe it. But truth be told, she had the perfect name as it was. Looking at the others, she leaned at the seven month old dog. Placing a hand on it's grayish black head, she ran a finger along the white diamond like patch on his forehead. Smiling, she nodded, "I think I want to name you, Arrow."

Arrow yelped up at his mistress, a happy noise that caused the others to smile. Rowen looked up as Sage voiced their question, "Hey Lena?"

"Hmm?"

"Play another song for us, please?"

Lena just laughed, sitting down once more as she began to strum the tune to another made up song. She sang only for two things. Them…and the memory of her sister. Living out her sister's dream was the first step…yes, the first step.

* * *

"_Looks like the light.._

_Is here at last…_

_I have a hope…_

_It's strength is there…_

_I know I'll win_

_If I keep trying_

_Looking forward_

_As we try for…_

_The strength of our lives…_

_Keeping us there..._

_Trying our hardest_

_To live through the scare…_

_Lost but found,_

_You were there_

_Keeping me alive_

_Showing you care_

_I know I can win_

_If you stay with me_

_We'll show the world_

_How tough we can be!_

_The strength of our lives…_

_Keeping us there..._

_Trying our hardest_

_To live through the scare…_

_Strength of lifeBy Lena. The second song she sang for them.

* * *

_

Author's note: What can I say. It took long enough to get this one going, since I wanted to make sure I got this part out of the way. Next round will be the action! So be sure to check it out! Again, thanks to all who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it. Legendsguardian gave me some good ideas, I just pray to get some more! Btw, the two full length songs and the poemare mine! No taking them without asking! I wrote them myself, and am copywriting them. Thank you.

Hikaru


	5. Historical References

_Ok, as you know, I don't have the deeds to these wonderful animes, so obviously I have to say that since I don't own them, well…you know the drill!_

_Here is the next chapter, coming at you. So far I'm trying my best to speed these up, but tests are coming up, so yea, please bear with me! College isn't easy! Anyways, thanks all for the support you've given! I appreciate it!_

**Sorrow's Light**

Chapter 4: History Repetition

_Giving isn't the same as taking.._

_We are always lost in this_

_Giving away what we should keep_

_Then lost in the time of those gone past_

_Heaven forgives what Hell forgets_

_Loosing their minds in time's lost hold_

_Closing the clouds, leads to the storm_

_Given in thought as soon as it goes_

_Endless repetition…_

_A cry in the dark_

_I see all the things_

_I wish to forget…_

_Why don't they leave?_

_Stop haunting me so..._

_Endless repetition_

_Release me of your hold…_

_Give me release…_

_Let me free…_

_Hide me away…_

_From the rest of the world…_

_I don't wanna face them…_

_I wanna be free…_

_Give me a chance…_

_I'll show the world!_

_Endless repetition…_

_A cry in the dark_

_I see all the things_

_I wish to forget…_

_Why don't they leave?_

_Stop haunting me so…_

_Endless repetition_

_Release me of your hold…_

Endless Repetition-Written by Lena before Arrow's adoption

* * *

"Oh great…it's happening again!" Lena cried out, dodging to the side as an arrow whizzed passed her head, clutching the bracelet she still wore that the guys gave her when she left Japan the first time. Instantly, Kento was at her side, swinging his fist at the creature who started surging after her as she fell, "Watch it, sis!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" She cried, jumping up. Amazing, how this all just snuck up on them. One minute, they were walking, taking Arrow back home from registering him when the attack began. Currently, the dog was back with Mia and White Blaze, who had appeared on the scene. Six under gears had flashed onto the warrior's bodies as they sought to win the surprise attack on them.

Rowen pulled his famous roundhouse kick, or so he called it, on the next creature. Cye stood back, guarding their rear as he punched and kicked in a flurry rare for him. Beside him, Sage grunted, holding stance then flashing forth to take another rush as Ryo cried out, "Careful guys! These things aren't understanding that we mean business!"

"And what about girls?" Lena cried, jumping back and landing next to their unofficial leader with a small smirk. Ryo just gave her a look, which she stuck her tongue out at. For some reason, the fight made her happy, as if she were doing something to truly help. All those training sessions she had with the Warlords, Kayura and the regular Ronins were finally paying off. A year's worth of training now, and she was suddenly fit. Maybe it was the armor that let her learn so fast….either way, she held her own.

"Stop acting like a guy, and maybe I'll remember!" Ryo teased, jumping back from both the monster he fought and the little sister he had gained over time.

Lena just glared as Cye cried out, "Watch out!"

Gasping slightly, Rowen rushed forward recklessly, picking up Lena over his shoulder as he jumped to the side, getting her out of the way as Sage punched the next one, "Careful, little girl!"

She just grimaced as she was set down, all of them gathering together, "There is so many of them!"

"We just have to keep going!" Rowen shouted.

"That's it, guys! To Arms!" Ryo cried out, bringing his hands before him, "Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"

Red light flared as Rowen swung around, "Armor of Strata! Dao Chi!"

"Oh yea….My turn," Kento licked his lips, "Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!"

"Hardhead," Sage muttered, slamming yet another of these weak demons, crying out, "Armor of Halo! Dao Rei!"

Cye just sighed, "Here we go again mates, and does it ever end? Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!"

Lena just sighed, jumping back with the guys, her voice ever sarcastic "No, why should it? Armor of Spirit! Dao Kitai!"

A flare of light from the six armors left the demons momentarily blinded as the armors appeared, showing the designated colors. Lena merely walked forward, pushing one of the long priestess like sleeves from her arm as she tilted her head, "Oh boy…."

"Oh yea! Fight em back!" Kento smirked, ready to rush forward as a voice entered the area, familiar and haunting.

"Sorry my doves…but I can't let you. Now that you've pulled your armors out, I believe it's time for a battle!"

* * *

"So the battle has begun?" Kayura asked, once more looking into the mirror at Demon spy before her.

"Yes. I'm afraid I can't tell you what Taiki plans this time. He wouldn't tell anyone, but I do know one thing…"

"What is it?" Kayura asked, about ready to call out her armor.

"He has revenge on his mind….but furthermore, I think he's going to split them up like we did when we fought the Ronins for Talpa."

"Then that means…" Kayura whispered.

"They need our help…" Dais/Damien watched her silently.

"Alright…then we-" Kayura whirled to the side as the Ancient's staff began to clang, "Oh no…."

* * *

"Sorry my doves…but I can't let you. Now that you've pulled your armors out, I believe it's time for a battle!" Taiki appeared, a black cape flipping about his form in an adaptation of his father's style. Lena started, glaring up at the demon as he laughed, "Let's play a game!"

A light flashed causing all of them to cry out in pain. Curses were heard throughout the area as they shook off the light, opening their eyes as the demon rushed forth, blasting them hard with an energy they hadn't realized they'd get hit with just yet.

Mia's scream alerted them that it was happening as a deafening roar filled the area, and that was the last to be heard, before it went dark.

* * *

"Ryo…wake up! Please wake up!" A female voice lulled the warrior of fire to awake. Tiger blue eyes focused on green ones as he smiled, whispering a name on his lips, "Mia…?"

"That's right! Oh Ryo! I was really worried…I though you weren't going to wake up after that!" She cried, sitting back.

Ryo sat up, feeling the muzzle of a giant white tiger and grinned, using White Blaze to pull himself up. Glancing around, her frowned, not liking the darkness, "What's going on, Mi?"

"Not sure…that white light hit us, and we all went unconscious I think. Either way, we are here now, and I don't know where the guys are," Mia spoke, standing next to him. Ryo glanced at her, "Then we'll find them…."

They were interrupted by a roar as they saw a revived dynasty souldier step forth, causing them to tense. Oh…this wasn't good….

* * *

"Crap! Where is everyone?" Kento shouted out, Cye covering his ears, "Mate, stop yelling! I can't hear anything when you do that!"

Kento glanced at him sheepishly, "Sorry, Cye, it's just that…well…I'm worried."

"We all are, buddy, but either way, we need to get out of here," Cye spoke, nodding his head as he thought about what to do, "Man…wish Ro or Sage were here. They'd know what to do…."

Kento merely nodded as something hard hit him in the head. Glancing to the side, he grimaced, hearing the noises of battle, "Cye! That way!"

Cye nodded, rushing forth. Someone was fighting, and he had a feeling that it was one of their own, "Be careful Kento! This place is familiar…I think this is where Sage and I went to pull Lena back the first time!"

* * *

"Rowen! You alright?" Sage cried, swinging his sword up to block the next pass in this dark area that surrounded them.

Rowen grimaced, pulling himself up as another Soldier made its way after them, "Yea, fine! But I thought all these solders were gone!"

"Yea, but this doesn't make sense!" Sage cried as Rowen shouted, "What does it matter? The dynasty's back? The evil one, our worst fears! We have to get it out of the way!"

Sage frowned, slicing forth. The worst fear….eh? What could this mean?

* * *

"Guys?" Lena cried out, running along the path. Silence prevailed around, dark seeping into her mind. Shivering, she pushed forth, the transparent pink sash at her waist fluttering against the purple of the cloth she wore over her lighter armor. Arrow and White Blaze were no where to be found.

"Oh god…this is just like last time…." She muttered out, stopping in her run as she glanced around, hearing the noise of chatter to the right. Steeling herself, she pushed aside her fears, running forward to check out what was going on. The sight was one she never wanted to see, sending a wail of anguish along the mental link, through the barriers.

"Mom! Dad! But…you're already buried!" She cried, sitting down as she saw the two walking towards her, though in a decayed for that none of them thought they would see. Oh god…something wasn't right…..no, it just wasn't right.

Lavender Fuire or what was left of her began walking forth, "You left us…all alone…"

"No, no I didn't! I didn't do such a thing!" Lena cried, her armor and subarmor vanishing with her will to fight. These were at least the ghosts of her parents, right? There was no way that she could fight them…

She shouted out, backing away, "What kind of sick game is this!"

* * *

"Damn….there are so many!" Mia cried, holding onto White Blazes back. Ryo fought back soldier after soldier to no avail. Sliding back, he stopped next to Mia, "I can't believe it! They are back! It can't be!"

"I don't know how, Ryo, I really don't!"

Both of them wouldn't admit it, but they were afraid. In a dark place, void of almost any light, the evil of the dynasty was once again attack them and Ryo couldn't keep up forever. He needed help!

A scream drew his attention to behind him as the warriors around him grew in number, despite what he cut down. Rushing forward, he slammed down the enemies around Mia with panting breath as another narrowed in on him, making it impossible for him to block or dodge.

Wincing, he shut his eyes as a clash was heard and he opened his eyes, seeing Arrow before him, White Blaze still suddenly missing, "Arrow! No!"

Ryo tried to stop the dog as it charged against the fully armored warriors. Rushing forward, he slammed a few more as the dog howled, jumping backwards to land beside Ryo. The Ronin leader blinked, "What is he doing?"

As he asked this, the battle around them suddenly slowed as Arrow rose his nuzzle to the "sky" baying, the energies shifting in a way that seemed familiar when it finally hit him. The dog was using spiritual energy, the kind Lena used! What did it mean?

Ryo thought as a wave of light showered the area as a deafening roar was heard, followed by another.

* * *

Cye and Kento were coming up on the edge of a bluff when they heard the clashes of two familiar warriors. Glancing down, they nodded at each other, "Mind link blocked for you too?"

"Yup…" Cye said, "Let's get down there and help. We can worry about it later."

"Right! Time to fight!" Kento grinned, turning as they both jumped down, zeroing in on the battle before them.

* * *

With each punch, Sage and Rowen were becoming more and more exhausted. The moments passed fast as the strain became more. For some reason, more soldiers popped up before they could take them down.

"Holding up, Ro?" Sage asked, his voice pitched as he took blows and gave them back. Sliding to the side, he took a momentary breather as he stood next to the bearer of Strata.

"Not too good, buddy. How do they keep coming?" Rowen asked, firing another arrow off.

"I don't know…" Sage said, lifting his head as the next onslaught came on, "But we have to win…"

"Yea…but how?" Rowen asked, watching the next line attack, "This is becoming hopeless."

The massive waves of the enemy converged upon them, causing them to step back. Their eyes widened, beginning to realize it was hopeless when they heard a noise they suddenly believed to be a beacon of hope.

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

Rowen and Sage looked at each other, and nodded as they saw the two Ronins of Hardrock and Torrent rush forth. Smiling, they realized the fight wasn't over yet. The enemy began to disappear as the sure kills ran forth, causing the other two to react.

"Arrow Shockwave!"

"Thunderbolt Cut!"

All four of the attacks combined were enough to beat the enemy back, causing a retreat from the combination of the powers. Rowen was the first to speak, "Thanks guys!"

"We saved your butts bro!" Kento grinned as Cye walked up to Sage, helping him up.

"Sage…do you notice how familiar this place is?" Cye asked, his voice low.

Sage nodded in reply, "Yea…I don't like it either. It's definitely like the place where we found Lena the first time."

Cye nodded, frowning, "Is the mind link working for you guys? I mean, I'm open to it, but nothing's coming through."

"Yea, it's weird…" Sage glanced around as Kento spoke up, "Uh guys? Where are Ryo and the others?"

Silence prevailed amongst the currently exhausted warriors as they looked at each other. Obviously, no one knew….and that wasn't good. The area was too dark for them to really know, and though Sage and Cye had been there before, it didn't truly help matters. When a familiar roar caught their attention; turning, they looked to see White Blaze, who stood before them. Glancing at each other, they nodded as the tiger bounded away. It was time to follow the tiger!

* * *

Shriek of terror, slash the creature away, get banged up by another and try again. The motions were endless, and Ryo was beginning to loose his own fire in mind. It was hopeless, and he couldn't even reach his friends. That was what he thought until Arrow had pulled in. Who would have believed that dog could do this?

Before him stood no little puppy. This dog was fully grown, to an enormous amount! The creature became almost demonic in standing, having become as large as a horse. Spiritual power seethed around him, giving the image of supreme heat and pressure, the kind only found within an aura.

A fiery intelligence burned within its amber depths for eyes, and the normally black fur, gray paws and white under body had become a massive moving, fighting bit of a wolf. The thing that remained was the arrow shape white spot that was right in-between his eyes and up on his forehead. Personally, Ryo was impressed. The dog seemed to be as strong as White Blaze was, with the powers of Black Blaze. Either way? He welcomed the help.

"Flare Up Now!" He cried, demolishing the next row. The amount seemed rather endless, when he heard four more familiar attacks.

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Thunderbolt Cut!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

Ryo grinned as he stood next to Mia, who, while harried looking, held onto his arm as the other's attacks took out other parts to where no enemies stood any longer. The guys leapt before them, weapons out. Kento, as always, opened his mouth first, "Hey dude. Don't tell me you needed help?"

Mia giggled, "We missed you guys."

"So we figured, Mi," Sage smiled with a nod as White Blaze walked up to Ryo, nuzzling his master, who just laughed, "We are fine, Blaze…just took a but out of us, but you all came just in time!"

The others laughed as they heard a bark. Turning, Ryo and Mia's eyes widened. There stood a full grown dog, who looked just as Arrow did, normal adult size. Blinking slightly, they shook there head. Glancing at each other, Mia pursed her lips, "Wasn't he big just a moment ago?"

Ryo nodded, "Yea….he was…"

"You guys going insane?" Cye smiled as Rowen spoke up, "Speaking of which, where is Lena?"

The other's looked at each other, and then blinked, shaking their heads. No one knew. Arrow barked again, this time wanting to lead as White Blaze did. Everyone nodded, "Alright….who feels like asking if Timmy fell in a well?

Mia just sighed, "Kento…"

* * *

_AN: Well guys! Here it is. The next chapter. I know, it's kinda ridiculous that it took this long to get up, buuut well, I thought it might be interesting with the twist I wanted to put in with the next round. Pay attention to the next chapter. Here is my forewarning for it, cause I'm planning one heck of a twist that will knock your socks off...or so I hope. I don't know, I could be getting ahead of myself, but the next chapter IS almost done! I hope to have it up tonight! ANyways, thanks for all the wonder, wonderful reviews that you send me! They were magnificent! And a thanks to Ravynowl, whom I couldn't find the address to in order to send a thank you email to. Beyond that? Well, till next time!_

Hikaru


	6. Transformations and Bets

_Disclaimer: Well now, you guys know it. I don't own them, never will._

_Alright guys, sorry for the time it took to get out the last one, but I hope that getting out this one makes up for it. I worked hard, and this one contains a great twist to it that I think will knock your socks off! Enjoy!_

**Sorrow's Light**

Chapter 5: Bets and Transformations

Arrow and White Blaze led them to an area where dark energies surged before them. Widening their eyes, Rowen cried out, "What the heck is that!"

Almost spherical in structure, the swirling mass was full of dark spiritual energy, something no one wanted to touch.

"Like we know!" Kento shouted, still awed as Cye almost took a step back, "I don't like this guys…"

"You're telling us…at least you guys don't feel it like I do. It's dark…evil…and I feel a familiar aura from it as well," Sage whispered, his empathic abilities going haywire as he watched.

"Well guys…you know what we have to do," Ryo said as Mia spoke up, "We have to go in?"

The guys nodded as Ryo turned, "Mi…stay out here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But…Ryo…"

"No. White Blaze, Arrow. Stay with her!" The animals nodded, obeying his command, stood close to the girl as they walked forth.

Together, they jumped into the swirl, ready to figure this one out together as a team, the way their strength had always been.

* * *

Sage looked up, seeing no more of the darkness, "What the….guys!"

Around him was a familiar setting, something he hadn't seen in a while, and had never wanted to again. His arms where entrapped, bound to a yellow six point star, headphones once more on his ears. Before him sat the Armor of Halo. His eyes widened as a familiar voice spoke to him once more, "I am caught in this mansion, Sage of Halo. You are my only hope…come and save me…"

Sage's eyes widened in terror as he cried out in pain of heart, mind and spirit, as once more the Armor of Halo charged, its power ready to kill once more.

* * *

Cye awoke from the surge of darkness that had overwhelmed them all before as he glanced around, immediately frowning. Where were his friends? It didn't make sense.

Furthermore, why was he at his mother's pottery shop? It didn't make sense at all. Sighing, he heard a cry of anguish that tore his heart. Tearing into the building, he saw something that he never wished to have happened. Dynasty soldiers and demons alike were rampaging, his mother and sister already backed into a corner.

"Mother! Sayako!" Cye cried. He despised fighting, but this was far worse. Rushing forward, he began to fight again, trying with his heart to beat the creatures back. This was a nightmare. The problem was this was what he had feared since it had happened to Lena's family.

* * *

"Oh geez…figures hard head me would be left all alone…" Kento muttered, heading down the street, "Why in the world would I be here? I just don't get it. We went in to find Lena…not wander the city. How'd we get here anyways….err…how'd I get here…oh whatever!"

Silence followed him like a shroud, something he couldn't get into, but was alright with in the meantime. It meant that if anyone attacked, he could react right off, no worries. However, he didn't like how he was suddenly separated from everyone yet again. It just didn't seem right.

Fighting back the first vestiges of worry in his gut, he controlled his apprehension, "Man, what I wouldn't give for a burger…or fries. Now that sounds good…Maybe I can get Cye to cook me some when we get home. Yea….that sounds like a plan!"

Kento laughed to himself, following the endless area again, when he looked up and saw something he never thought to see. Above him lay the bodies Mia, White Blaze and Arrow. "No…this can't be…"

His eyes widened as he felt his gut drop into his stomach, a roaring sound in his ears as Yulie cried out, catching his attention to the side. The kid was being attacked by five monsters of evil aura. Widening his eyes, he leapt forward to pull the kid from the danger. But, something was wrong…when did Yulie appear? Ahh, hell. Worry about it later!

Turning to the side, he ran, fast and hard, trying to keep the one remaining member of his makeshift second family alive. Darting from side to side, he saw the demons that attacked the others bear after him. Oh…this wasn't good.

Fear tore at his heart, because, for the first time in his life, he had to run. Run, hard and fast from something not even he could handle. Just to save a child's life, and possibly his own, because one of the one thing these demons wore was something he never wanted to see. They wore the five armors of his friends that had just died, and were coming for his.

* * *

"Ok…now why am I here? No one else is here…this makes no sense," Rowen said, his voice echoing off the walls of the empty dome he stood in. Blinking, the blue haired man removed his helmet, beginning to walk forward as his armor disappeared from his form. It just didn't make sense. Not even the warlords and Kayura would be able to have done this before they went good.

That in itself had always puzzled him, but he accepted it with open arms. They were good friends, if not terrible enemies before this all happened. Before that, he had been terrified of them, something he probably never wanted to live through again. Shaking his head, he shifted in his under gear as he walked out, hearing the clangs of weaponry against each other. Frowning, he ran forward to the noise, thinking that it may have been his friends when he heard a laughter he never thought he would hear like that again.

"Kayura! What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what is going on here?" He turned to the woman curiously, wondering if by chance she knew what was going on as she always did. But something was wrong, two twin Sais rested easily in her hands. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance and the Starlight Swords. Shaking his head in mild horror as he saw that she was dressed as she was in service to Talpa, he listened to what she had to say, "I am Lady Kayura of the Dynasty, Strata. Stand and fight me!"

Rowen turned his head to the side in time to glimpse a Ryo who had collapsed to the ground, "Ryo!"

"Fight her Rowen…I can't…"

He shook his head as his leader went unconscious. There was no way. Kayura was their ally, but the way things looked they were wrong. He had no choice. He cried out, "Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"

Nothing happened. His eyes widened as Kayura dashed after him. He pulled a desperate dodge, "Why can't I transform? It doesn't make sense!"

* * *

Soft footsteps fell on the ground as Ryo silently made his way forward, wondering what the heck was going on. None of this made sense. He would walk one way, and come back here, the cliff where they had all seen Talpa make his return speech. Shaking his head, his black hair shifted from side to side as he frowned, sitting down on a rock on the cliff. Hunching over, her glanced at the sky, still in his armor.

"I hope the guys are alright. I really do," Ryo sighed, still tired from the earlier battle.

Shaking his head, he sighed, looking to the sky as an explosion landed near him. Leaping up, he instantly crouched into a fighting position, watching the area silently as his body tensed. Something just didn't seem right about this at all. The mind link still wasn't working, by now they could feel that it was blocked off.

Pulling out the swords of Wildfire, he held them before him as more of the dynasty soldiers rushed forward at him, "Aww, man! Didn't we already get rid of these creeps?"

Gritting his teeth, he darted forward, slashing one after the other. How did they become revived? There wasn't enough nether spirits. They made sure of that when Lena's powers awakened, hadn't they?

That was when he heard it. The voice that caused the pit in his stomach to drop even further. The evil cackle he never wanted to hear again.

"Well met, Ronin of Wildfire. Today, you will give me your armor!"

Talpa. Talpa was back!

* * *

Running, feet thudding on the ground, don't stop. Don't stop!

Lena panted, her feet falling on the ground hard and fast as she tried her best, tears running down her face from the pent up sorrow she still had from her family's death.

She couldn't fight them. No, she couldn't! How could anyone expect her to? Sure, they were mere corpses now, but this was a nightmare come alive. She wasn't the cause of their death, the guys had told her she wasn't. Mia had said so, her aunt had agreed!

Closing her eyes, she cried out, seeing how they gained on her, "Armor of Spirit! Dao Kitai!"

Once more, the priestess-like garb appeared around her form, the sleeves billowing from her arms, the sash tied about her waist. The armor on her legs resembling that of Halo's as the handles on her feet clamored. Hair tied back close to her head as the beads from her band upon her forehead clanked against each other as the feathers darted about. Her dark purple cloth seemed to become a blur as she headed out.

She ran at top speed, but the voices still came to her.

"Lena…why did you leave us to die?..."

She hadn't….no; she left on a trip they had approved…

"We are about to take you with us, can you deny us that?"

She had never denied them anything…but she couldn't give this. She had to live…didn't she?

"Lena, stop running. Embrace us…come to us…"

Why didn't it stop? Why couldn't they stop chasing her? She was running at the highest speed her armor produced. It was faster then the guy's for crying out loud! That was the trade off, faster then them, less armor for defense and less strength to lift things. She may not be able to bench press a bus or two, but she could beat anyone in speed. Yet, they still followed her! And wouldn't stop!

Finally, the voices faded, leaving her be as she stopped, panting for breath when another began, "So, you finally found me, Spirit."

She looked up, her eyes widening, because standing before her, was a demon. Not just any demon, however, standing there was Taiki. Shaking her head, she stood, backing away slightly.

"Come now dove…why do you hide? I'm merely here to talk to you…aren't I?"

She frowned at that. She didn't like it at all. Finding her voice, she began to speak once more, "What are you here for Taiki? Haven't I enough nightmares to deal with?"

"Of course," Taiki smiled. He shifted his head of blond hair to the side, wanting to spark that fire before he moved in. He had promised his father the power from her armor; he promised himself the spirit that lay within that entity of power. Unfortunately, to do that, he had to break it a bit, "But you run from your family…after all, you did kill them."

Lena's eyes widened in shock as she shook her head. No, he was wrong, there was no way she had done it, "No! You are wrong!"

"How can I be? You are the one with the power…"

"You were the one who soiled your hands with their blood! It's your fault they aren't with me anymore!"

Taiki flashed a look of what he hoped to be pity, his heart stirring slightly in excitement. Oh, this was going to be fun, "Now then, dear. It's your power that I wanted. I merely killed them because of you…"

_Because of Me…? Where are the guys? The spirits? Don't they usually have something to say? It couldn't have been because of me…_

Lena clenched her teeth, "No…it wasn't because of me…."

"But it was. How would you know? How could you care about it, dove? Think about it, you were with the rest of the rats, killing and slaughtering my creatures and friends without a second thought. If I'm a murdered, then so are you…"

_A Murderer? I can't be…but it…no! I'm not! But…it makes sense…"_

Taiki grinned at what was going on, a sadistic light shining in his eyes like it hadn't before. He was winning. He could see it in the way the tears of denial sprang in her eyes. Definitely, victory was his. Just a little longer, and he should have what he wanted.

* * *

Mia watched the swirling mass before her, eyes wide as she prayed for her worst nightmares not to come true. She sighed, clenching her hands together as she sat on White Blaze, Arrow standing next to her. Nothing seemed to have changed, and the guys had been in there for an hour at least. That or she was loosing grip on her grasp of time. Then again, you never know. Either way, her thoughts taunted her with ideas that bordered upon insanity of her own. No matter how she tried, she couldn't figure it out, and that bugged her to no end.

Praying, for their safety, a familiar jingle caught her attention. Turning her eyes widened, "Kayura!"

Kayura smiled as Cale and Sehkmet landed beside her. The lady nodded as the other two began to speak, "The Ronin runts went in, didn't they?"

Mia nodded at Sehkmet as Cale spoke up, "Figures. Can't ever do anything right. Should have frozen Halo when I had the chance, but then again, I was evil then…."

Kayura just glared at them as Mia went to her, "They went inside, Kaye. I don't know what's happened or what it is, but they've been in there for close to an hour at least. Either way, it doesn't bode well."

Kayura's lips thinned into a line as she looked up, donning the subarmor she had. She frowned, examining the energy when she turned to Cale, "You know what this is? Darkness is your specialty, not mine."

Cale's eyes shadowed over, reflecting his unhappiness, "Yea, I do. It isn't good either. Simply put, it's what Dais pulled off…"

Cale was interrupted by another voice. Dais, "The dark pit here on this astral plan causes you to relive your worst fears. Of course, if someone is controlling it, it could go beyond that. Torture isn't beyond what could happen…We have to get them out of here!"

Kayura nodded as Mia cried out in surprise. All of Mia's friends were in that vortex. This was no good at all!

"Alright…everyone back up…I will break it up!" Kayura cried, raising her staff up as the rings began clanging, chanting quietly. Light emanated from the staff like a beacon, shedding its holy strength about the area. Opening her eyes, she focused her power on the swirling vortex, and with that, slammed her power into it.

* * *

Talpa was back….no way! He had defeated him, him and his friends. They had nearly lost their lives as well. Ryo thought it was an illusion, he truly tried to believe that, but the battle was far realer then even Dais's illusions.

Thrust…swing…thrust…

His mind had become an endless repetition of things that were happening, creating a painful realization in his gut. He wasn't going to win. Maybe that was the point; get the Ronin Leader to give up. He was close…he just knew he was. Every hit he took made him forget more of his friends; every bruise became a painfully aware memory that this was something he didn't think he could handle again.

Closing his eyes, he was slammed back against a cliff face, staring up at the devilish form that Talpa had taken. His mouth in a thin line, he braced himself for what he was sure would be a terrible battle, a hopeless end.

He closed his eyes, ready to take a final blow.

That was when the clanging became heard. He looked up, his eyes wide. HE knew that sound, didn't he? It was the sound of the ancients.

_Ryo…come back…_

_"I can't…Talpa…he's back…I need to call Inferno…"_

_No Talpa. Trust me…this is an illusion…come back…you can do it…_

Come back…alright. Was that all it was. For an illusion, it felt real, but the Ancient had never let him down before. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, summoning his power as he focused on the light. Surrounded by a red aura, he began to fight back.

* * *

Punch, kick continue to fight. Choke back the apathy to it, continue to move. Sayako, mother…they had to be alright.

Cye glanced back at his only family, desperately fighting to keep them safe. He was locked in his own world of fear, afraid that his family would suffer the same fate as Lena's. No, this wasn't going to happen to anyone else! He would fight if he had to. No sense in trying to get around it.

His yari slashed upwards, taking out yet another Soldier, yet another Demon that was replaced by another. Nothing he did seemed to take the bite away from it. Panting, he fell slightly, only to get up. This was what he was afraid of. He was on the verge of exhaustion, Soldiers now holding him back against his will, about to lay into his family.

"NO!"

Cye yelled out as the clanging of the rings began to sound about the area, catching his attention.

_Cye…listen to me…Torrent…you can fight this…_

_"No! No I can't…I'm stuck…Mother…Sayako!"_

_Stop it Torrent! It's an illusion…stay with me. You can handle this…_

_"Ancient one…how? They are going to die!"_

_No…they aren't. Cye of Torrent! Fight back! _

Yes…fight back. That is what he would do. He didn't have a choice. Closing his eyes, he fought against the images of his imaginings as those of the illusion around him. Biting his lip, his light blue aura flared, showing that he too, was ready to go home.

* * *

"ARG!" Rowen cried, slamming back into a wall. Why was he alone? He was fighting Kayura along again. He couldn't win against her, he couldn't last time. This was too much!

Where were his friends? Better yet, where was his head! He couldn't like this. His quick brain had frozen, unable to get passed these panicked thoughts. Something didn't let him, and he wasn't sure what it was. Either way, he wasn't going to let this happen.

Kayura laughed, "You can't defeat me!"

No…maybe not…

"You are a fool to even try!"

He hadn't been called that in a long time…but perhaps he was…

"Just lie down and let me take your armor nicely! I'll even be quick in killing you!"

Killing him...well, it did make sense…they were enemies…

"Why, Kayura…we were allies….we were friends…."

"I have no friends!" Her evil laughter filled the air, "Merely ambition!"

Closing his eyes, he couldn't' figure it out. Maybe that was why he latched onto the only sound that was real. The clinging of those rings.

_"I hear you Ancient…I'm coming…"

* * *

_

By now he knew…who those people were. The armors chasing him, and that was what shocked him the most. These were his friends chasing him! How could they! They killed Mia…White Blaze…oh poor Arrow. What happened to them? Had the armors truly taken over?

None of them had been blood thirsty, but here they were, coming after him. Faced with deadly kantanas, No-datchi, bow and Arrow, Yari and Shikusen, he had no choice but to run. Yulie was his first priority, wasn't he?

Problem was, he couldn't use his armor, and the others were gaining on him. This was what he feared the most. Not being able to protect his loved ones, not being able to fight back, having to run. None of it was fair to him. None! And it scared Kento to the bone, like he had never been before. This was an illusion, it had to be.

When the clanging started, he nearly fell over, just in time to dodge the Shock Wave that was sent his way as he was deafened by Yulie's scream.

_"I can't summon my armor! Oh god…guys! Why are you doing this!"_

_Those aren't your friends Kento of Hardrock. You know this in your heart…_

_"Ancient? No, you are wrong! Those are their armors! That has to be them!"_

_But it isn't…this is an illusion, a fear construct. Battle your own wits, your friends wait for you to come…_

_"T-they are waiting for me? Well…I'll just have to keep them from waiting for this hardhead!"_

Kento grinned, finally realizing this trick. It had happened to him before. He knew what to do. Believing in himself, his aura grew, his armor appearing as he fought through to the Staff's light.

* * *

Sage's violet eyes opened, now a dull grey. He couldn't believe this. Now people were dying because of him once more. All those people in New York and LA, and now Japan. He couldn't believe it…how was it that he was a killer. He couldn't be, he just wasn't, or so he had thought.

Now he wasn't so sure…

Clenching his eyes, he resisted against that voice, the one whispering to him of his power. HE couldn't take it, he was ready to explode. Quivering, he hid his mind from the pain, trying not to release his power, trying not to give in just as he had before. This was what they wanted; they wanted him to give in. He just couldn't. Unfortunately, this was breaking him. Endless thoughts of the dead crept in his mind, wavering as he thought of his friends and family, dead upon the ground as it had happened all before.

This was his fault….

_No it isn't, Sage of Halo…_

_"Those clangs…Ancient?"_

_Yes…it is I. Listen to me, Sage of Halo; you are not at fault here._

_"People are going to die!"_

_They will regardless…but not according to what is happening to you. You are not at fault…_

_"Yes…yes I am. I know I am. Just like last time…"_

_Think, young Samurai. Think back to when you talked to a young friend of yours about this…what did she say…?_

Sage blinked his mind on what the Ancient was saying finally. His mind flashed back, remembering the discussion they had that night not too long ago. That night before all this trouble. Flashbacks rolled through his mind, memories playing there.

_She shook her head, giving in to impulse and wrapping her arms around him in the most comforting gesture she could give, "You baka. You stupid idiot…it wasn't your fault…"_

_Sage glanced down at her as she whispered, doubt and loathing in his face, "No...I know it is my fault. Those people died because of all of that. I should have been able to control…to win. I was afraid…"_

_SO that was it…I see now. He was afraid…_

_Lena mentally grimaced at the Snow spirit's comments, but nodded to herself. It was right. Looking up, she smiled slightly, "No one can ever fault you for another's actions. Fear is fine…in fact, I'm glad you were."_

_Sage looked startled, and was ready to refute her point when she put a finger to his lips, "No, listen to me my friend. The fact is that if you weren't afraid, then you wouldn't have been human. Sage, I'm proud of you."_

"_Proud?_

"_Yes, proud," She smiled at the shock in his voice, "Because you fought on despite those fears. Despite all the knowledge, you jumped forth and fought for what you believed was right. What I do believe, though, is that you are a total idiot for not realizing it sooner. Those people were not your burdens. What happened to them was an incontrollable factor, and it always will be. What ifs aren't going to help you at all…you are better off just getting the extra sleep. What's done is done, and well…O for one am glad you are still alive to come visit me. If not, I'd have to revive you so I could kill you again!"_

_Sage looked shocked, and then smiled as the sense spoke to his more sensible side. He nodded, thinking to himself as he looked up at the sky, no longer really seeing the shadows, but the various answers to questions he had that had just been given to him by talking to another person. Nodding, he looked at her, "Thank, but I think I will stay alive if it's the same to you."_

"_I appreciate that," Lena smiled, nodding. _

Sage blinked, remembering that night as well as any other. Light seemed to warm his mind as the Ancient spoke to him once more.

_See…? You aren't at fault…come home…_

_"Yes, Ancient one…I am on my way…"

* * *

_

Lena was near in tears now. Everything Taiki said tearing at her heart like a knife, causing her to shake with fear. She was at fault for her family's death? She had to be, didn't she? They died instead of her!

All the guilt she had been dealing with before hand rushed back full force, leaving her almost as she was, fighting those feelings of doubt as tears ran down her face. Already, she was battling the demon, which seemed to be perfectly fine, battling her as he would his own. Wincing slightly as her hair snapped from the straps that held it behind her head, she felt the beads clank against her face in retaliation.

"DO you see the truth now child?" Taiki laughed, watching her closely.

"No! You are wrong!" She cried out, pulling the Shikusen before her, snapping it open with a flick of her wrist, ready to fight as she brought the other out from her enormous sleeves. Her speed apparently wasn't going to help her run. She'd face it head on! She had to.

Taiki's eyes lit in delight as he watched. That fire…it was back. Her defiance was addicting! He grinned, waiting to see what she would do. He knew that she was capable as the other warriors were, just not in the same functions. Oh yes, this was great fun! Time to call in the final card. He raised his hand to the air, hearing the shuffling of feet behind him, smiling as he was rewarded with her gasp.

"You left us, Lena…that isn't what a good daughter does…" Kaimen Fuire looked up, his form as decrepit as the one she had run from.

"No…" Lena said, stepping back.

"Lena, you have to be a good daughter to us. Come here…it will only hurt for a bit…" The dead form of Lavender Fuire looked over at her daughter, her once warm eyes cold and unfeeling.

Lena shivered, backing away.

"You killed us, Girl! We just want you to be with us!"

With them? No…she couldn't be. She was alive, they weren't. That was a simple distinction. She saw dead people all the time, their spirits always talked to her after all. She trembled, tears running down her face, her spirit about to break when she heard the clanging about her.

Taiki cried out, his plan falling to pieces, "No! Stop it you rat!"

_Lena of Spirit…Listen to your heart…it isn't your fault…_

_"No…it is! I should have died. Not them! I know that!"_

_No, child. It isn't for you to say!_

_"I should have though. They say it…my parents are right here, searching for revenge against me!"_

_That isn't them, Child. Pay attention. You command the Spirits; do they feel like true ones to you?_

_True ones? "No…the jewel and I both agree…"_

_Then they aren't your parents…are they?_

_"No…"_

_Come home, Spirit. Come home…_

Right…I'm coming. Friends…Ancient…I'm coming…

With tears still running on her face, she focused her aura to flare, creating a purple light about her form.

* * *

Kayura panted, the vortex beginning to wane under her steady light, then collapse completely. Mia gasped; there laid all six of the Ronins, armors battered as they were when they went in, but not looking like they had battled at all. For some reason, they looked more terrified then anything as they all sat up slowly.

"Ugh…what happened?" Kento asked.

The five looked at each other, clueless as they shook their heads in disbelief. Cale walked over, running a quick explanation as they shivered, reliving their fears was more then enough for them.

"Hey guys, where's Lena!" Sage cried out, remembering the words that had been bespoken in his mind as he recalled their reason for jumping in such a vortex to begin with. Glancing over their shoulders, they spotted the person in question who was just picking herself up, a tumble of dark purple cloth and a mass of messed up brown hair that hid her pale face.

"Lena! You're alright!" Cye cried out as they ran over, Sage the first to kneel beside her and place a hand on her shoulder, "Lena?"

"I-I…." She tried to speak, trembling. The guys looked at each other. What had she seen in there? That was the question as she cried out, crying into Sages shoulder as she had when her family died, "I…I saw them…"

"Them…" Rowen asked.

"My…my parents…my fault…all my fault…they shouldn't have died…should a…been me….gulp…" She sniffled.

They began to piece together what had happened as Kento cursed under his breath, something that sounded close to damn bastard, but they weren't sure.

"Lena, it wasn't your fault. You know that girly, so perk up!" Kayura said, walking over and placing a hand on the girl's back.

"She's right…happiness is your best feature!" Mia said, smiling as Lena looked up, calming down as everyone offered their assurances, but it was one thing that made her laugh.

Kento was classic, "Man…I'm hungry."

The guys rounded on him, breaking her from her lethargy as she felt a cold nose against her cheek. Turning, expecting White Blaze, she saw Arrow, fully grown. Her eyes widened, "A-arrow?"

The dog yipped.

"But how?"

Kayura walked over, "Simply put? I think it was the spiritual call between you two. While he was injured, he fed off your aura to heal, keeping himself alive. You fed it to him of your own will as well, if I recall…"

Lena just nodded, patting the dogs head with a smile. Seemed like she had an animal companion now too. Standing, she whipped the tears from her eyes as a maniacal laughter filled the air, increasing her doubts.

There, Taiki stood before them, folding his arms, "So, you defeated me, did you?"

Everyone watched him warily, Lena clinging to Kento's arm as they watched, Ryo pulling Mia behind him with a quick motion. The demon grimaced, "You defeated this part of my game…so I have another…But first!" He grinned, a bright light filling the area as everyone yelled out in pain.

When they opened their eyes, they were in the woods once more, where the battle had begun, the winds whipping about them as they stood, warily, a disembodied voice reaching out to them, "Now my doves…I have a game. I wish to play it, since you didn't like my last one. A month…"

"A month?" Ryo asked.

"Why yes! I give you a month to find, and revive the memories of your fellow Ronin Warriors, or you are all mine! This includes the Warlords and Ancient! Ohhh…this will be fun!"

Everyone's eyes bugged out, "Say what!"

"Have fun my doves! The rules are simple, since I decided to be fair to make this more fun. Wildfire, your friend's memories will be gone, placed in lives I designed. You must find them, replenish the memories before time runs out, or I win. And I mean it, I win all…"

Ryo's eyes widened as he gripped Mia's hand, "Good luck, Wildfire. You'll need it!"

"Say what! I'm not letting him do this!" Kento cried out.

"My heart leaps for joy," Rowen shouted at the demon, "Let's try a different game!"

Cye frowned, raising a hand to block the wind from his face, "This isn't good…"

"The wind's getting worse!" Lena yelled out, running into Sage, who gripped her against him.

The warlords cried out to themselves as the light about them increased once more, sending disorientation through each of their bodies like a wildfire. Kayura, Mia and everyone experienced it as darkness consumed them without being able to protest the wager that this sick Lord had placed…

"Remember Wildfire…I'll be there too…."

* * *

Ryo groaned out, opening his eyes to look at the ceiling above him. This was different. Since when did Mia have canopy beds? And why were a tunic and breeches lying on the table in the middle of this ridiculously large room?

Sitting up, he glanced side to side at the large room he had been sleeping in when he heard a pounding on the door. Whipping his head to the side, he called out, "Yes?"

"Lord Sanada, it is time to get up. Your fellow lords will be here shortly!"

Ryo's eyes widened. Fellow lords? Then…that meant…he was in the medieval era!

"Ahhh…Shit," He whispered to himself, leaning forward onto his knees. This wasn't good. Memory hit him in a flash, recalling the wager his friend's lives were staked upon. A rumble at his side caught his attention. Smiling slightly, hope festered ever so much. Looked like White Blaze was still with him. Maybe he had some hope after all.

Day one had begun.

* * *

AN: _Whoot! Longest chapter I have ever written! And I know it needs tons of editing, so don't be surprised if I pull it off and change it around! However, this is where it gets hard. I've wanted to pull this twist for a long time, and now Ryo has to find all of the other ten members of his group in thirty days…Hehehe. This should be interesting, shouldn't it? No one will remember who they were, so well…here goes nothing! Hope you liked it!_

_Hikaru_


	7. Advisor and the Doctor

_Well, let's see. I don't own them...nope. I don't! Hehehe!_

_Alright, here goes the next chapter. These ones are a bit more difficult due to the fact that I am trying to get across a different idea with getting sent to a different reality. Due to this, I need ideas from anyone who are willing to give them. Like I said I could really use them with the onset of writer's block. I'm still trying to figure out how to revive the memories! Lol_

**Sorrow's Light**

Chapter 6: Counseling and Doctors

Three days had passed, three days! Still, Ryo was searching here and there. None of this truly made sense to him. As far as he could gather, he was in medieval times, left in an era where his friends wouldn't remember him, yet he had to get them to. Armors called to each other, right? Well, damn it, Wildfire! Call to them, bring me to them!

Apparently this game that Taiki was playing was just off. Obviously the demon himself was placed in this time, he could feel that much. The others were in the city, he could envision that much from the armor's call. White Blaze was with him, who the hell knew where Mia was, and to top it off, there was another thing bugging him.

He was Lord Ryo Sanada, left with the care of lands that he never knew he could care for before. Sure, in this reality his "father" took care of them, but at the same time, why was it his mind could recall things from this time he knew he had never lived? It meant only one thing. Taiki had placed those memories in his mind as another sick twist of this game. This led to the fact that he had to play out this character.

However, the placing he was giving almost befit the way he held himself, or so he told himself. As a result, didn't that mean that the others were in places that benefited their being as well? Crap, this was the type of thinking that Rowen did. That's it! The first person to find was Rowen! He could think up all this and leave this poor leader's head be.

The biggest problem he faced was this. How was he to start? The euphoria of being somewhere different had fallen away, leaving only a determination that Ryo was known for in its place. Left with this, he had only one course of action.

With White Blaze, he would find the others. Sending White Blaze to find them shouldn't be too hard, since the tiger could move quickly, leaving him with a wider range of possibilities. This was something Taiki, in his greed, couldn't have contemplated. Ryo was determined, he never gave up.

And for that reason alone, was why he now stood before his calling room, waiting for the "lords" that were his associates…err…friends. Because, in here, one of his warriors were supposed to be.

Ryo smiled, entering the room, "Good Morning my dear friends. What brings you to my home?"

The various guys rolled their eyes, three in number this time. They weren't the same as the ones that had come the first time when he woke in this area. No, numbering as they did, sturdy in build and ability to keep up with him. He finally made sense of what was going on. Jeremy of Nash, of dark hair and strength, was a rash fellow, though definitely not one who he was searching for. Cleon of Riverview was witty, tall and slim. A fellow who was a true friend, though these two had only just stopped by for a few moments time. The last was what cause Ryo to truly kick himself. After all, who could miss the son of his father's advisor?

The one person who was quite possibly far more intelligent then anyone else in this day and age. Blue hair seeped into the fellow's face as the young man's hands smoothed out his blue tunic. Blue eyes the color of the night sky alerted Ryo to this as he smiled at the first of those he had to find.

Before him sat the top student of the political university they had at this time, Rowen Hashiba, son of Ryo's father's counselor. Ryo bit his lip. Man, this was going to be hard. One down…but how to revive his memory?

Cleon spoke first, "Well now, we thought we'd see how our friend is doing. Is that not alright of our lord's loyal vassals?"

Ryo blinked at that, still not used to being a lord, "Oh course. However, I believe today is the day where I must monopolize Rowen's time today."

The other's just laughed. It was to be expected, after all, their fiery friend definitely was difficult at time as Rowen just raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. It was all the same. They had been good friends for years, after all.

* * *

"And that's it, Ro. You have to remember!" Ryo cried, telling the story to the blue haired young man beside him. To be perfectly frank, the story was a bit off the rocker, and Rowen wasted no time in saying such.

"You sure you are alright, my friend? Your tale seems like a dream!" Rowen spoke, watching his friend from atop the paint colored horse he rode. For a strange reason, arrows were no where to be seen on his body, but Ryo carried them with skill he didn't know he had.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Ryo spoke, as calm as he dared, "You have to believe me. I've never lied to you before, and you know it."

Rowen nodded, acquiescing to that, "True. But are you sure you didn't catch a bit of the plague or something?"

Ryo just gave him a look as they rode their mounts into town. This was just too much. He had to revive everyone's memories, and he couldn't even get Rowen's right. What in the world would it take to revive this warrior's memory? Sheesh! He felt like he was working with a puzzle of some sort that no one could solve who remained in their right minds.

"Fine…then why don't I remember this?" Rowen said his tone reasonable.

Ryo nearly fell there, "You know…I just explained that…"

Rowen was about to reply when the sounds of arrow's twanging brought them to reality. Ryo instantly reacted, the hum of his armor singing within his bones as they pushed their widened eyes about the area. Something was attacking, that much was apparent. Screams caught their attention as men from the village began to fight the onslaught. Ryo raised his voice to be heard, "People! What happened here?"

Not surprisingly, no one did. The clatter and clang combined with the screams made it difficult to get anywhere with such clamor as they created. Glancing around, the tiger-blue eyed warrior sat atop his horse, frowning as Rowen yelled something at him. The shouting went over his head as he darted forward, his horse hurrying forth.

The sense of Righteousness burned within his soul strongly, so to did his want to actually be able to help these people. At this point, nothing shone forth more then that. However, as a result, he hurried forward, despite the arrows. He never saw the one that struck his horse, causing the poor creature to rear in a mad rage of pain, tumbling the fiery person to the ground. All he heard were a few cries of Lord Ryo! And Hold on!

He couldn't pass out…no, he couldn't. He had to revive Rowen's memory…the others as well. He couldn't just let them be…

…then everything was gone…

* * *

Ryo woke in a white room, one that smelled of herbs. Looking around dazed, his dry lips clacked at his mouth as he moaned out. Instantly, someone's attention was caught.

"Ryo!...Are you ok?" Rowen…so that was who.

All he could do was nod. How could he say that his head hurt like a million headaches and he wouldn't be fine for a week? Focusing his eyes up, he croaked out, "W-what happened?"

Rowen sat down beside him, "Alright. This is what happened."

From there, he gave Ryo a short run down of what had happened. A riot had taken place as some person decided to randomly fire arrows into the crowd. No one knew how to deal with it, and as a result, people rose up to defend themselves. Naturally, this was expected to happen, however it got out of control. Soon, projectiles could be found anywhere, to the point where innocents and wrong doers alike were hit at. Unfortunately, Ryo's mount had been hit, causing the creature to buck and toppling the lord head over heals into the lovely brown dirt.

Ryo blinked, shaking off the feel of shock and amazement that he gained from that. It was shortly followed by a moment of embarrassment that he hadn't believed he would have felt in quite a while yet. The problem became the fact that he had fallen off a horse, and gotten hurt. He, a warrior of Fire and the Ronin Leader, hurt by a tumble. It was insanely humiliating.

"…And so, I made sure to take you to the closest doctor in the area. The man, Naaza was very accommodating," Rowen nodded as he spoke, thinking along the lines.

Naaza? Where had he heard that one before? Ryo began thinking to himself as the doctor rounded the corner; speaking in a voice he knew all too well, "Ah, so the young lord is awake? Good!"

_Sehkmet? Holy Crap! Naaza is his Japanese name! _Ryo thought, his mind whirling a mile a minute. Who would believe that another warrior would show up as he was with the first?

Rowen blinked, shaking his head, "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" The two others looked at him curiously as the blue haired man shifted his eyes between the two furiously. Ryo looked at him with an eyebrow raised, beginning to gain an idea of what was going on. However, he had to give him a chance to let it all seep in.

Ryo looked at Naaza, err Sehkmet, "Can I get up?"

"Certainly. Let's check this out for you," Naaza sat up, reaching over to help the young man up. It was slightly out of character for this guy, but then again, who was Ryo to judge? The warrior of fire sat up, thinking once more, "_Man this sucks. These guys need to remember! Why can't they!"_

Rowen's head shot from side to side again. He kept hearing that voice and it sounded a lot like Ryo's. However, he could put a heat to it, some sort of element. But what was it?

Rowen followed Ryo outside as the young man stretched, feeling better as he steeped down to pick something up, showing it to Naaza. Naaza's eyes widened as he clutched at his head, crying out in a soft mode of surprise. Ryo was grinning as Rowen caught on to what had happened. In Ryo's hand was a snake and he held it up for the green haired doctor to look at. Ryo grinned up at Naaza, "Welcome back, Sehkmet."

Sehkmet shook his head, blinking rapidly as a symbol appeared on his forehead for a moment of time "Whoa. What happened there? It was like I wasn't myself, then I was. It doesn't make much sense."

Ryo grinned, a brief symbol appearing upon his forehead, then fading away, "I'm not sure. I think it was the call of our armors, what do you think about it?"

Rowen watched as Naaza nodded at Ryo. The two acted like they've known each other for a long time, but the doctor had told him that he hadn't seen Ryo before. It wasn't making sense! Ryo's crazy story, Naaza's introduction to what was going on, and now these stupid voices! Did it ever stop!

Ryo just grinned happily, glad that Sehkmet came over before anything else. Sure, it was a warlord and not a Ronin, but at the same time, he had successfully gotten one of them. That had to count for something! _Now…if only Rowen would remember. _

Rowen blinked, hearing the voices filter into his mind one after another, sounding an awful lot like the two who stood before him.

"_Doctor? That's pretty sad, Sehkmet…I wouldn't have pegged you for that."_

_"Neither would I have myself…"_

_"Still, I thought you would have gone apothecary…"_

_"Shut up Runt…"_

Rowen stood in shock. What they heck was going on? This burning feeling on his forehead couldn't have been normal. He slammed his eyes shut as his forehead flashed, the symbol of wisdom flaring on his forehead.

Ryo whirled around, his eyes wide as Sehkmet copied. They watched as Rowen's kanji flared up, theirs reacting in response. Ryo smiled. It may have seemed impossible, but it looked like it was still happening, "You with us now, RO?"

Rowen nodded, "Oh yea. By the way, I think I now know how Lena felt when she was getting her powers for the first time. It really did seem like I was going insane…"

The others laughed as Ryo sighed. Two down, nine more to go…

* * *

_Author's note: Ok guys, here it is, the long awaited chapter of my story! Bwahahahah! Anyways, as I said above, ideas are most welcome since I'm stumped. As for the rest? Opinions and reviews are loved as well. On a side note, I apologize in getting this out so late. Tests, study schedules, work and the rest really do that to you when you have writer's block. I'm also working on an original story as well as that, Sooo yea. Anyways, love ya all!_

_Hikaru_

**Beta-Reader Sacred Bovine's Comments: uh...Ph3aR MY 8-BIT DRAGON!**

**Reviews: Thank you all so much for them!** ((I think I need to say thank you this way every so often as well, don't you?))

**Meira Evanstar and Inda: **_I just wanted to say thanks to you both! You guys have kept up with me, and as a result, I just wanted to make sure you knew that I appreciate it a lot! Please continue to let me know! I plan on bringing this out once more like this, with identifying you reviewers like I used to. I think it's only fair!_


	8. Seeing the Sights

_Ok, here comes the next chapter. As usual, I don't own them; probably never will since my wallet is pushing up moths. Anyways, on a happier note, hey, I own Lena and that crew!_

_Alright, I'm glad to say that I can at least say that I haven't stopped my story at all. I'm working hard to keep at the story, and still can use a variety of ideas that will help me out here. Hey, you never know! Maybe I can use them! On another note, I will be writing another one-shot, but I'm debating if it should be a regular one shot with just the original characters or with Lena in it. Either way, I may do one of both! Who knows? By the way! I have posted a picture of what Lena looks like on mediaminer with the fiction, Sorrow's Light. Feel free to take a look, and I will put a picture of her up in her armor later._

**Sorrow's Light**

**Chapter 7:** Traveling the Sights

"Ok, so there are us three," Rowen started, he and Ryo once more riding upon their horses through the town, two days after they had found Sehkmet. Glancing side to side, the blue haired man looked up at the sky with a small sigh, unbelieving of the magnitude of the thing they now had to succeed at doing.

Ryo just chuckled, "Yea. But this I is ridiculous. I think you guys were the easiest by far…what else could it have been? What, think you are going insane again?"

"Shut up, Ryo," Rowen snapped as he heard a gasp next to him. Freezing, he looked to the side to see a couple of ladies seated upon their horses with a straight posture and surprised faces. Their skirts sat about their legs as they rode side saddle, their expressions those of surprise as they looked at the young warrior. Rowen could only manage a weak laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

One of the ladies lowered her eyes behind her fan, flipping it back and forth as they whispered amongst themselves, "I can't believe he raised his voice to a lord…"

"He can get in trouble for that…"

Ryo started laughing like crazy as he looked at Rowen, "My gentle ladies, it is quite alright…"

The ladies looked up at him, and smiled as they rode off, Rowen still frozen. Ryo laughed some more, "Dude, Red and blue are so not your colors."

Rowen just glared as he kicked his horse into going forward, ignoring the warrior of fire in search of their on going mission. However, if he could just loose the leader, then maybe he wouldn't have to worry so much.

Ryo just followed, laughing heartily as he went, shaking his head. Rowen just had his hands on the arrows at his side, contemplating how problematic it would be if he had a skewered hot head.

* * *

The day dragged on without so much response or findings. To tell the truth, it was beginning to wear on their nerves. The evening found them at Sehkmet's house once more, speaking with him as he gave off ideas. 

"Don't you have an idea as to where you might find them?" Sehkmet asked.

The two just glared at him, which he coolly shrugged off. It wasn't his way to get riled up at them, he left that to Cale. Glancing at each of them, the green haired man sighed with a shake of his head, "Alright then, here is what I have been hearing. I was told that a few really good restaurants are in the area…right?"

Ryo just nodded, letting the information soak in as Rowen grasped it right away, "We check them out and see what we can find! Right?"

Ryo grinned, "Oh yea!"

The three warriors nodded as Sehkmet spoke up, "Alright then. I shall come with you!"

* * *

The next morning found Rowen up early for a change. Groggy as it was, he still made his way about his room, lips pursed as he fought to find the water basin he could hardly see. Fumbling about, his hands landed on the jug of water as he poured it in, yawning. 

Splashing water into his face, he opened his eyes to look about him. Sighing, he saw that it couldn't have been passed 7 am in the morning, an early record for him. Gritting his teeth as he brushed them as best as he could, he thought back to the search. Another several days had gone by with all of them searching the restaurants as they could. No response! None!

The suspense of the matter was enough to give Rowen a heart attack. A total of a week had gone by in their month long game, and the stress was wearing them all down. So far only three of eleven people had been found, and here they were on the eighth day following the same wild goose chase they had been all this time before. The fact of the matter was, it became very frustrating.

Sighing to himself, Rowen put on his clothing, glancing to the side at the note he left for himself in kanji so that no one else may have read it. He wasn't sure why he did that, but for the time being, the Arabic written language of the English was getting on his nerves. Glancing at the list, he sighed yet again, seemingly having started a trend, "Ok, so this is it. Two more places to look before we run out of ideas for this angle…"

The list had only two things not crossed off. The names of two restaurants, hopefully one of which containing one of their crew. God, they could only hope…

* * *

Once more, the three awakened warriors rode through the town, on their way to a restaurant upon their lists when they heard outraged cries. Looking up, they saw a young girl with short black hair. Certainly, she wasn't any of their ladies that they were looking for, but the clear emerald of the girl's eyes was shocking. She looked up at them with a well-bred intelligent gaze for one so ragged looking as other people began to surge into the street yet again, this time to watch a street magician perform his tricks. 

The girl disappeared as the three looked at each other, rather disgruntled by the fact that she had and they were still short on members of their crew. Urging their mounts on, they went towards the first restaurant they had to look through, entitled, **The Whirlpool**. Each of the guys looked at each other. This may have been the place they were looking for.

Together, they went in.

* * *

Looking around, the place seemed nice enough. The tables were clean, which for these times, said a lot. Waitresses served the tables in clean brown dresses with white aprons. Glancing around, the three could see where in various areas there were people sitting in the room of high repute. 

"Wow, nice place…" Ryo said, definitely in awe.

"Yes, I'm impressed. No matter who owns it or works here, I gather that this was still worth seeing," Sehkmet added as Rowen was about to speak, only to be interrupted.

"Excuse me, would you like a table?" The guys as one looked at the waitress as one as Rowen saved the day, "Yes please, table for three if you will."

"Right away, sir." The waitress bowed, leading them to the nearest table.

* * *

Sighing, they sat with each other, eating the food they had ordered. So far, nothing seemed right. 

"I don't get it, I thought for sure Cye would be here at least, but I can't even spot a Kento!" Rowen sighed, his blue hair falling into his eyes as he looked up at it in frustration.

"Indeed, how are we supposed to find what it is we are looking for if it won't show itself to us?" Sehkmet said, calmer then the other two were for once. While it was out of her personality, he wasn't too worried all together. He supposed he would get over it is he had to, they were going to succeed.

Ryo just looked at the ceiling, "Yea, but what are we supposed to do now? I mean, it doesn't seem right to leave it as be, does it?"

The guys looked at each other, then sighed. Nothing was going right, and it just seemed to get worse as a loud shout was heard from the entry way, causing their heads to turn and watch. A drunk man had just entered the bar, looking intent on a fight.

"And our day just keeps getting better…" Ryo muttered.

Upon his seat in his own home, Taiki watched with a malicious grin. He wasn't worried about the bet, not at all. They weren't having luck with this and he doubted they would any time soon.

"I can't wait for the bet to be over…then I will have my prize, and they will be gone," Taiki stated, looking to the side as he fingered the goblet in his hand. Glancing at the seeing mirror before him, his eyes widened.

No, it couldn't be. Those rats did it again! Taiki teemed with anger, seeing how a drunken man had entered the restaurant they were in. However, the ones who went to calm him were of blue, pink and orange auras. This did not bode well for the demon.

Glancing up at the ceiling, the unbalanced creature regained his composure then stood. It was time for interference…but how?

"I don't care what you have to say! Yer fo'd….is crap! Get me a…hic…different set of food to tas'e….or you will get non'in from me!" The drunkard yelled, batting away the waitress who had tried to calm him down. Ready to punch the girl, Ryo was about to lunge when a female voice filtered into the area.

"You will stop that right now! This is a restaurant, not a place to bombard others with your own unreasonable demands," The woman walked up, fire in her green eyes. Reddish-brown hair fell down her back as she glared up at the man.

Rowen got a good glance as Ryo's mouth dropped, "Mia….is it really her?"

Ryo's heart began to thud, joyous that he had found the young woman, if not in an abstract way. Perhaps it wasn't that odd after all to be here as it was. He just wanted to go up there and hug her, hold her close and sigh in relief, however, those feelings quickly washed away as he watched the drunkard continue.

"Well now…you wench seem to be fiery…" The drunkard grinned, pulling Mia closer to him. She struggled of course, and as a result, he raised his hand to strike her when another familiar voice filtered the air, as a fist connected with the man's face.

Mia fell back, as a man with ash-black hair caught her. Smiling slightly at her, he nodded, glancing back at the man, "Hello. My name is Kento, and you sir, have just violated my first rule. NEVER strike a lady."

"Indeed, I cannot allow that to happen in my restaurant either," A British sounding voice came from behind them. Turning to look, Rowen grinned. Cye stood before them, his arms crossed as he watched with angry snapping eyes, "Mia, you alright?"

"Nn…" She nodded, standing up and away from Kento, who was now ready to fight.

* * *

_An: Well, what can I say? Next chapter up, and a little shorter. Didn't mean to, but it works out. Lol, if you have ideas, send em my way, since I still am not able to figure out how to put together with their memories. Biggest thing is reviving them, so I'm winging it right now. On a happier note though, I actually passed all my midterms! YAY! However, I am now working on a Halloween Ronin Story, so any ideas for it and who should be in it are very welcome!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thanks to each and everyone of you!**

**Inda:** _Thanks for all your support! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the story. It's just going a little slower because I'm trying to put it all together. Love the ideas! Keep them coming!_

**Meira Evanstar:** _Thanks to you as well! I know you are always watching out for the story, and I wanted to thank you for your ideas as well!_

**1theScorpian2: **_Nothing to worry about! I'm sure that you caught up just fine, and thanks for coming back to the story!_


	9. Jealousies and Dangers

_Disclaimer: If you don't get that I don't own them by now? We are in serious trouble…nods solemnly_

_Well, well, well, after so long of an absence, I am finally back! Things are starting to come to me again, and it makes it a tad easier. I am happy to alert everyone to the fact that I have a new beta, who is currently going over my past things for grammar mistakes. So you can expect that things will get far better as soon as she catches up to the rest of my work! I'm so happy!_

**At A Glance**

Chapter 8: Difficulties and Jealousies

Ryo and Rowen watched on, their bodies teemed as if ready to leap into the battle at anytime. Never before had they worried like this, and it was more then likely due to the fact that in this reality, no one was exactly as they were back in Japan. No one….

These thoughts ran through their heads, Kento grinned, pointing to himself, "Well, I'm Shu, mercenary for hire. I believe you just went after some good friends of mine…and you know, I don't really like that."

The drunken man merely grinned, a smile that spoke more volumes in his hygiene then anything else possibly could have. Even Sehkmet scrunched his nose up, watching such, and he came from the far past himself, "As if you could beat me, little man. You may be big….but I'm bigger. And all I want is that little lady…give her to me, and I'll let you be."

Cye frowned, placing Mia behind him as they watched on slowly. Ryo felt his anger rise, a rapid motion that in reality should have made anyone back off. Then again, no one around here knew that he was the Lord Sanada, either. It was Rowen, who began to question things. Why was it that they first heard Kento's name as they knew it, then suddenly he's using his Japanese one? It didn't quite make since…then again, who had time, with holding an angry Ryo back?

Kento gave a frown, before dodging the first punch from the man, "Sorry, but she isn't on the menu."

Kento stood, heroic as ever. A broad grin spread upon his face, the fact that he didn't' care that his clothing was travel worn was obvious. Hooked at his side was a sword, business like in everyway, the metal gleaming with the shine only a well cared for tool could have. A leather sheath bumped against the leg oh his brown travel pants, a long set of breeches that tucked directly into his sensible brown boots at mid-calf height. Nothing but orange would do, obviously for the fighter before them as his shirt tunic, however he had longer hair, kept back by a sweatband like contraption. His bearing bespoke of pride and confidence…it showed in the way he moved, "Stop bugging ladies such as she. There isn't honor in that."

The man sneered, obviously not listening to what Kento said. He hadn't cared, not one bit, thus swinging a punch at the obviously stronger Kento. Easily stepping to the side, he brought his knee up into the man's gut. Down went the drunk, gasping for breath as Mia clung to Cye's arm like a little sister would when terrified. Ryo watched, burning up with anger inside. IT wasn't that she was clinging to Cye, but the fact that the drunk had terrified her enough to do that. It didn't register to him that this was out of her personality only that the drunk was in the way. Clenching his fist, Rowen stepped forward, hand on his shoulder with a bit of a sigh. Letting Ryo loose while Kento obviously had it under control would have been folly.

Watching on edge, they awaited the time when Kento would finish the battle. Ryo, already, was getting angry, frustrated that he didn't know what it was he could do to help Mia or the others. He had to find a way to revive the memories, yet for some reason, he wasn't sure how. Rowen, however, was getting an idea….a rather interesting one at that.

Punch for punch was thrown, and soon, it became clear who was better. While the larger man was the drunk, the stronger and more skilled was this Shu. He easily round about the man, using strength and speed where necessary. Rowen had to admire it, since Kento hardly ever use finesse like this. Soon, time had passed by, and the drunk found himself upon the floor, twitching, hurting…and the looser of the battle that he himself had provoked.

Shu turned, flashing a rather goofy grin, showing that he was rather proud of himself, able to play the hero. The grin was infectious as Cye, and then Mia returned it. Turning, he spoke to them, "Cye, Mia, are you alright?"

They both nodded as Mia gave Kento a hug, "You can't be doing those sorts of things, Shu! You'll get hurt."

Shu laughed, "Not to worry, Naste. It all comes with the job."

"None the less, be careful Shu, alright?" Cye smiled, adjusting the uniform of the restaurant that he wore.

Shu saluted the young man, "Oh, very well, Shin. I'll survive. Don't you worry!"

During this exchange, Ryo blinked glancing at the ever pondering Rowen. Rowen turned, nodding the Ryo with seriousness. He was certain that these were three of their number, but the problem was, how did they all get together and convince them enough to revive their memories?

Off in his own world, Rowen leaned over to intercept the people to begin with his plan, and perhaps the already acute misunderstanding that they were all having. They had to find a way to revive their memories, and quickly nonetheless, "Well…my friends. Care to join us for something to eat? We were about to begin, when this all happened, and I would like to find out more about the places you are from…"

Shu's eyes lit up, the card as effective upon him as it was with him at any other time, "Oh yea! As long as…you all are paying."

Naste laughed, "Shu! I can't believe you are that rude. However, I shall not be. Polite sirs, I would gladly dine with you."

"As would I," Cye smiled, bowing to them in the uniform of the restaurant. Together, they all sat about the table, beginning to trade off stories and such like that. At first, the silence was uncomfortable, as no one wished to begin. Ryo, who was already strung high enough as it was, decided to do something about it, "Well….Shu? What brings you here into this area? Dressed as you are, you seem to be a mercenary of sorts to me…."

Shu grinned and nodded, suddenly ready to speak, "Well, you could say that. I'm actually here on a mission…"

"Is that why you honored us with your presence Shu? Not because you wanted to visit?" Naste gave a small, fake pout, not truly as offended as she looked.

Shu just winked at her as Shin spoke up, "Well, what kind of mission?"

Ryo smiled as he looked at Shu, who seemed to already be connecting with the leader of the Ronins once more, "Well…I was called in to help eliminate some rough and tumble people. You know, some high standing criminals?"

"Really now?" Rowen asked, tilting his head, suddenly interested. He knew trouble was going to start…

"Yea, won't get too much into it…but from my info, they are supposed to be pretty dark and corrupt."

Sehkmet, Ryo and Rowen sighed in small relief. He wasn't after them then, because in the first place, neither of them were corrupt…at least not anymore, in one person's case. Glancing back and forth, they smiled, and the conversation continued.

* * *

Maniacal laughter filled the area as demon after demon focused upon Taiki with obedience never shown to his father. Before them was a leader who would get them what was rightfully theirs….forget that their numbers had been depleted in such a manner. With each word that poured from this high lord's mouth, each felt more and more empowered then ever before. Nothing was going to stop them…

"That is the plan my friends…now go!" Taiki smiled as others began to go off. Watching them in mock surprise, he licked his finger in anticipation, "With my mercenary on the job, Sanada doesn't stand a chance. Oh…I do love plot twists….and this one should make me win the game!"

Looking to the side, he nodded with a smile at the mirror, admiring his tall, domineering reflection, he nodded, "And then….their was none. Spirit will always belong to the demons…..for after all, that armor is the light to the gateway of our nether realms….It shall be opened…."

Taiki spoke to himself as such before he lifted his head to the ceiling with a sadistic grin, "And then? You will tell me why you dare look at me with the fiery defiance of yours…I will know. After all….through you? I will have the rest of the armors as well…"

With that, he prepared to head out, ready to play his part in the plan he had devised, determined as ever to win this once and for all…no matter how long it took.

* * *

The day had passed by quickly, when Shu had decided to leave the group. Smiling, he made his excuses.

"Aww, Shu. We haven't seen you in a long while. Do you have to leave so soon," Naste asked, smiling kindly.

"She's right, man…." Shin smiled, nodding up at the burly man.

"Now, now. I have to finish part of my job tonight…after all, it's how I earn money. But how about we all get together later tomorrow…say, afternoon, around three at the old fountain?" Shu suggested, then turned to Ryo and the others, "And how about you guys as well?"

Rowen smiled, nodding, "That sounds great to me!"

"Yea, I can defiantly get into that!" Ryo nodded, grateful.

"Alright my friends! I'm off!" Shu saluted, leaving the restaurant and his friends to talk some more.

Shaking his head, he was glad for the respite. It had been a while since he had been around that many people, and to tell the truth, he was grateful that he would soon get the job done. It paid well enough, that was sure, and with it, he could grace all his friends with a good bite to eat…..oh yes, food was always the answer.

Smiling a large goofy grin, the young man passed building after building on the nearly lone street. His hand rested on the sword at his hip as his thoughts passed through his mind. What strange characters those three were….

Touma…no…Rowen…that was his name, wasn't it? Anyways, he was a puzzle in himself. Obviously the guy was smart, but he hadn't forced it on him. He and the other guy had been dressed well, which hints that they were of high status, if not nobles. For a noble looking person, the guy wasn't stuck up. That much put Shu at ease. The strange thing about him though…was how he had seemed so familiar to him. The fact that Shu almost seemed to feel like they were more then just friends…almost as if he were a long-lost brother was something that was amazing in its own right.

Speaking of long-lost brothers…that other man….the one with tiger-blue eyes….he had seemed so familiar. The jet black of his hair reminded Shu of another time, where battle cries filled the air and only a few stayed to battle. The roar of the wind…..a giant cat….a woman named Mia….a young man named Cye who looked a lot like Shin in light blur armor…

Shaking his head rapidly, he cringed, frowning greatly. This was no time to be fretting about such things! He had a job to do…and these odd imaginings and things that he found in his mind were nothing for him to think of at this moment. He hadn't the time! The person who had hired him was waiting, and he had to make it in time…in order to meet the partner he was going to do this with.

* * *

With the night as it was, even the others of the dwindling group had come to a conclusion. It was time to go home! With that, Rowen stood, bowing to Naste and Shin with a smile, "My friends. It is time for Ryo, Naaza and I to head back. Thank you for your wonderful company…I pray that we will all meet up again soon?"

Ryo smiled, nodding, "Yes. We are all going to meet up with Shu at the park, after all. Shall I bring food to eat?"

Naste laughed, "Ryo you have no need to worry about it. My brother and I shall bring it tomorrow, right Shin?"

Ryo felt his heart thump at the sight of the young woman acting so merrily before him. In truth, he wanted to blurt everything out to her, to win her back in such a manner as even the stars would have stories to tell. However, a glance from Rowen told him not to, at least not yet. Biting his tongue, he watched her "brother", Shin, speak up, "Yes! We will do it! See you all then!"

"Indeed. I look forward to it," Sehkmet gave a rare smile as he bowed. Ryo nodded, saluting the two, "Until tomorrow, my friends!"

With that, the three left, mounting up upon the horses that had waited so patiently for their masters. With that, they started clopping off, conversation bouncing back and forth as they headed back for Ryo's estate.

"Well…not bad for a day's work,.." Ryo smiled, looking back at his companions.

"No, we at least know three more of our comrades. But keep in mind, we aren't in the clear yet, and are nearing the two week mark…..that isn't good. We still have to find Kayura, Sage, Lena, Dais, and Cale. It isn't going to be easy…and we still have to revive the memories of the three we saw today," Rowen said, looking straight ahead.

"Yes, but we still have to figure out what it is we have to do in order to be able to do it," Sehkmet spoke as Ryo felt more and more sullen.

"I know, I know guys…the problem is, how…"

That was when Ryo was interrupted as they came up upon his estate. A loud explosion could be heard as the group's eyes widened. Surging forth, they gasped, watching as an attack was placed upon the very house Ryo was living in.

* * *

Just before all this….

Shu panted, having finally made it to where he was supposed to meet his employer…the very fountain that he had asked the others to meet him at the next day. Standing, he sighed, having just barely made it, "I'm here…"

"Good…" A malicious voice could be heard, as the darkness seemed to split apart to the side. Out stepped a young looking, blond man with a sadistic smile and cold eyes, "I'm glad you could make it, Shu. We have much work to do."

"I know. I'll be honest though…I'll be glad when this is over with…" Shu nodded and sighed.

"Understandable. However, I have you partner here," The man turned, gesturing to into the silence, "Come out…."

Stepping from the shadows stood a young figure, stepping forth into the light. Large eyes focused upon Shu with a rather amused stance, a smile that was feminine, but held far more secrets in them, "Hello, Shu. I'm Kaira…pleased to meet you."

The dark haired woman smiled, her voice continuing, "Now, as Lord Taiki stated. Shall we go attack the Sanada estate?"

Shu blinked, the woman suddenly very familiar…and at the same time? Seemingly very deadly…

* * *

_Author's note: Well…there you have it! Finally completed, my long awaited next chapter! I know, scary isn't it? However, your feedback is entirely welcome, and I thank everyone for sending me comments. Included in this…I have a HUGE thank you to send out to Inda. During the time I contemplated giving up on this story due to writer's block and life, she continued to pm me, talking to me, encouraging me. So I wanted to say, thank you to her in a huge way! So….Thank YOU! And to you as well, Meira!_

_Hikaru

* * *

_

**Previews:**

"**Shu!"

* * *

**

"**Oh god….What happened here!"

* * *

**

"**Kayura!"**


	10. Betrayal

_Well now, I should probably be honest. I'm currently working on rewriting the earlier stories, and perhaps this one as well. I had some wonderful reviews that really gave me some objective criticism, and alerted me to things I hadn't seen previously. In truth? It looks like I need a really good beta reader who can pick these things out for me. nods Well, it's all good. Nonetheless, I'll get this one out, and then worry about the other stories. I figure I should probably amuse you, eh? Well, thanks for being patient with me!_

**Sorrow's Light**

Chapter 9: Betrayal.

"Oh god….this isn't good!" Ryo's eyes widened as they all spotted his estates begin to go up in flames. Looking between each other, they nodded, knowing what they had to do.

"We have to get those people out of there!" Rowen called out as Ryo and Sehkmet nodded, surging forth to try their best to help in the problems that were before them. Kneeing their mounts, they galloped from the street up to the main house, leaping off as the horses spooked.

Ryo immediately took charge, "Ro! Go that way and keep your eyes open for anyone in need of help…"

Rowen nodded as Sehkmet added to it, "I'll go this way. Keep your selves together, runts."

Ryo gave Sehkmet a look as the now armored warrior darted off as Rowen did the same in the opposite direction. Ryo sighed, sub armor lining his body once more as he headed down the opposite direction, rushing down the hall, determined to help those who were caught in the fire

* * *

.

Sehkmet merely shook his head as he ran forth, trying to keep up with the pace that he had set for himself. The man had always been alert, and even more so as time increased his chances to keep it up. Lives where in the balance, and strangely enough, he had opted to help a Ronin, rather then be against them. The feelings each of the warlords had experienced were so different from when they were under Talpa. They all felt it, the strengths they gained following natures that had become more apart of them, rather then against.

His eyes switching this way and that, he snapped out of his reverie as a large rock was thrown into his path. Widening his eyes a bit, he turned in surprise to see a familiar form, "….You did this!"

Out of the shadows, stood Shu, who was leaning against the wall, looking almost forlorn, "Naaza? How can this be? You're part of this corrupt lord's staff?"

"Hardly. I'm of no one's staff, and I thought you would have figured that out. I'm here trying to get others out of here," Sehkmet spoke, "However, how could you do this?"

"It's my last job for a while, once it's complete, I can go help out with Shin's and Mia's place. This is hardly my style," Shu spoke.

"I can't let you do this," Sehkmet spoke, trying to figure out how he was going to take this Ronin down without hurting him too much. He was, after all, part of the group they had to revive.

"Then we have nothing more to say on the matter, do we?" Shu spoke, and then sighed, "Heh. I always like a good fight. Can you keep it up, Doc?"

Sehkmet frowned, leaning down, ready to fight. This wasn't going to be easy, particularly since he didn't want to kill this man….

* * *

Rowen darted down the hall, his eagle eyes hardly an advantage in the smoke that had surrounded the area. Covering his mouth, he forced himself to continue, letting his ears be his guide. Wisdom was his guiding force; he would just have to follow through this with that. Sighing, he kept pushing forward, holding nothing back. He had already gotten two of the staff out of the building as others tried to save their home….but he was sure their was more.

Shifting his attention, he heard it. A familiar laugh, the evil tones he never thought he would hear again. Something that had almost haunted him nightly in his dreams for a year, once more presenting itself as he turned to look and meet the horror. Standing before him was a woman. Large eyes, beautiful face, dark hair tied above her head in a flowing pony tail as it once had been under another's evil reign.

"No…." Rowen blinked in shock as the woman laughed, the fork like Sai's in hand.

"So, you must be amongst the Sanada staff, yes? I'm Lady Kayura. " The woman tilted her head with a grin, "I'm afraid I can't let you go further….Lord Taiki wouldn't like it…"

Rowen widened his eyes as he felt a twinge of shock remove itself, "Kayura! What are you doing!"

The woman smiled, "I'm not Kayura. I am the lady Kaira, ready to take you down, didn't you hear me?"

Rowen growled, frustrated at the moment. First off, why in the world was this a continual thing? Where they would appear and have their original name once, then switch to another? It's like playing a game of Guess Who with limited resources. You only had once chance to hear it, and if you missed it? Well your assertive powers of guessing just failed. To top that off, just now, when another of their number was made known, she had to be with the dark side. Wonderful, definitely seemed like something that belonged on one of those American tapes Lena owned…what was it called? Star Wars…something like that. "I heard you, Kaira. But why are you attacking a place without any reason?"

Kaira smiled, looking down at the man, "Hmm….money, power….I'm getting paid well to do this, you know. Once it's over? I can rely on myself. I'll have my own house, not having to suffer from the whims of a husband….You know full well what it means to be woman in this world. I gotta get my way some how…"

Rowen blinked. This wasn't like the fair Kayura he had known…however, they were placed in different scenarios, it made sense that they act differently then expected, didn't it?

"Enough talk, dear. Have to earn my money," Kaira grinned, beginning to rush forward to meet the blue haired man in battle, her laugh echoingly like that of when she fought with Talpa.

* * *

Ryo felt it, something was wrong. It seemed like the very fabric of the world they stood on was contorting….changing again. Looking up, he sighed, understanding very little of the situation, only that he had to hurry in finding his friends and bringing them together. Shifting down another corridor, he let yet another panicked person out of their room, hoping to give them a bit of release.

The feeling within him surged, calling him forth to try and beat the very thing that seemed to be setting everything about their ears. Glancing around, he heard a familiar laugh, drawing his attention before him, "So…..Wildfire. Having luck with our bet? I hope so…It wouldn't be fun if there wasn't a challenge…"

"Taiki!" Ryo blinked, looking to the side, spotting the dark being.

Taiki gave a sadistic grin, jumping down to Ryo's level, "I couldn't very well leave you to your own devices. You were getting along far too well…besides…if I can't play in the game, what fun is that? You have to have a challenge."

"As if trying to find my friends when they go by different names isn't hard enough," Ryo glared, his temper flaring. Things were difficult enough without him having to battle someone like Taiki, which was for sure. Taiki merely laughed, "Aww….what? Should I extend the time frame? I made it so you could hear their actual names just once as confirmation before they went to their other forms. Isn't that nice of me? Besides, extending the time would hardly be fair to the original bet we made. After all, that would destroy the chances you had at getting them out of this….and I mean the bet. I think I was fair in letting you have a chance at this game in the first place…"

Ryo bit back a laugh, "Fair would have been a head on battle, all of us against you. That much I could understand you trying to do."

"Then I wouldn't have gotten what I wanted…" Taiki stood there.

"And what is that?" Ryo asked.

Taiki grinned, malicious to the core, "That I can't tell you…at least not yet. Would ruin all our fun that way, and I'd be sorely put to give up my amusement. I like this too much."

"You shouldn't be interfering as a game master, isn't that how it works in that game, Dungeons and whatever?" Ryo narrowed his eyes before leaping forward, armor appearing around his body, "Dao Jin!"

Swords in hand, they began to duel, Ryo desperate to end this so he could get the members of his crew back together, and to get their lives back to normal.

* * *

_

* * *

Short, I know! Excuse me as I sob, but I really have to get my thoughts put together on this one before I start on the next chapter, and begin the rewrites of the other stories. Hope I can do a credible job of it! Well, thanks for reading. I suppose I should go study for my tests now, whoopy. Full college load this summer. --; Well, I'll get over it._

_Hikaru_

Special Thanks:

Inda: For continually checking up on me to make sure I didn't give up on this story.


End file.
